Zerokiin
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: During their climatic battle within the realm of Sovngarde, the fight for the fate of the world, The Last Dragonborn fails. Just as he's about to be struck down by Alduin, he is saved by Louise "The Zero" Vallière performing the Summoning Ritual. Now trapped inside the world of Halkeginia and bound to the Zero, The two, Hero and Zero, will have to learn to get along.
1. Failures

**Author's Note: Fans of mine, you guys remember how I'm an avid gamer, right? Well, what gamer is complete without at least playing Skyrim once? Ahaha! Anyway, this is a small project of mine that I've been considering for a while. A few notes regarding the Skyrim sections: I'm taking all this as it is in-lore. Meaning that shouts, yeah those things that are only partially useful, remember them? Yeah, they are way more powerful in-lore. I read somewhere that the standard Fus Ro Dah shout can shout mountains out of existence. And they have no cooldown times in-lore (I'm sure about that one).**

 **Yeah. So imagine** ** _that_** **.**

 **Anyway, we're going to use my Dragonborn in-lore, not in-game, as in-game I'm not nearly as strong as I'm supposed to be in-lore.**

 **Oh! By the way, when I use shouts it looks like this.**

 **When I use dragon words in a sentence (no shout) it will look like** _this_

 **That should be it so, uh, disclaimer time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, however I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Sovngarde, was a beautiful place.

It was known as the Ultimate Nord Paradise, the greatest gift of Shor.

Huge mountains, icey cold temperatures, and the Hall of Valor- the place where the greatest of Nord Warriors could enjoy a bottle of Mead together.

It was unfortunate that it was being destroyed in such a way.

The forests of the area had been covered in a dark mist, where the World-Eater, Alduin, had been feasting on the souls of the dead. Speaking of the dead...

Three men and one woman, all warriors, stood together with their weapons drawn as Alduin landed in front of them. Alduin did not bother looking at the greatest of Nordic Heroes, and instead focused on his greatest enemy-his worst threat. The- "Dovahkiin, now we finally meet our _Dez Grah_ , fated battle, tell me, are you prepared to die?"

The Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, stared at him through his dark mask. Long dark horns curled back from the mask, and the elongated front of the mask worked in tandem to give him the appearance of a dragon. His armour, originally Royal Vampiric in nature, now modified to give him better protection, shifted, allowing the darker colors to be clearly seen. Trailing down his back, you could see that, in his pants, just above his bottom, jutted out a pale green tail with scales that glimmered in the light. Truly Dragonborn indeed.

Beneath his mask he smirked and then raised his Vampiric Blade-a weapon that once belonged to Harkon of the Volkihar clan- and then he spoke. "Alduin, no, the question is: Are you?" In his other hand, the Argonian lit up a ball of fire.

Alduin laughed. "I see you are eager then! **I will not keep you."** Came the threat. And with that, Alduin gave a might sweep of his wing, and sent the four warriors aside, before taking off into the air.

 **"Mul Qah Diiv!"** The Dragonborn roared, and from his body erupted a swirl of colors and lights. And when Alduin looked at him, he had taken the full Aspect of a Dragon. Beneath his mask, the Dovakiin's eyes glowed a bright orange, and thorns of pure energy jutted up his arms and legs, and his tail seemed to gain an ethereal point.

 **"Joor Zah Frul!"** He added, and Alduin felt the mortals' damned shout tear into him, causing his wings to fold inward out of pure pain. He crashed to the ground, and before the World-Eater could react, his nemesis added yet another shout. **"Fus Ro Dah!"**

Alduin was sent sailing away, and as he was he cursed Paarthurnax for teaching humanity how to shout. _Though it pains me, I will kill you for that, brother._

Alduin's claws dug into the ground, stopping his tumble, but just as he righted himself, as flurry of arrows struck his hide. But Dragonrend had warn off, they bounced off painlessly.

Alduin rapidly leapt into the skies and released a torrent of flames, along with the shout, **"Yol Toor Shul!"**

Fire burned at the dead heroes and the Dragonborn. His nemesis was the only one unaffected by this, as he charged forward, releasing a massive ball of fire.

It, like most attacks, failed to harm Alduin greatly, but such was the Dragonborn's plan. **"Joor Zah Frul!"** Came the shout that Alduin detested most.

As the blue energy surrounded the World-Eater, causing him to fall, Alduin let out a massive roar, which caused meteorites to rain down from the sky.

The Dragonborn's allies took cover to avoid the attacks, but the Dragonborn himself, foolish and arrogant as he was, continued to charge forward. Harkon's Blade collided with Alduin's neck, draining some of his life force and implanting it into the Dovahkiin.

He reacted violently to this fact.

"Unhand me _Sos Sivaas!_ " Alduin commanded, swinging his wing and sending the Dragonborn into a group of rocks. Before Alduin to reach his target and press his advantage however-

 **"Wuld Nah Kest!"** He shouted, striking forth from the rocks, Harkon's blade at the ready, and slicing through Alduin's left wing. It wasn't enough to incapacitate the World-Eater of course.

It just pissed him off.

 **"Yol Toor Shul!"** Alduin screamed when the Dragonborn came into range. As a Vampire, the fire definitely harmed him more than if he were an ordinary Argonian. Alduin followed his attack up with a- **"Fus Ro Dah!"** But as the Dovahkiin went flying, Alduin caught him in his jaws and threw him into the further woodland.

His allies of course rushed forward, swinging their swords and firing their spells off, but the Bane of Alduin had worn off, and they held no effect.

Alduin took off and followed his prey expediently, he couldn't afford to let him recover, his allies could wait.

Meanwhile, deep within the hole that he'd been thrown in, the Dragonborn was healing. He downed potion after potion, as well as utilized the healing spell, trying to heal his broken limbs, cuts, and burn marks. Unfortunately for him, Alduin could see the light of his spell spilling out of the crater.

The crater he'd created shook as the light from the outside was blocked out, and all the Dragonborn could see were two piercing red eyes.

"Now I know what you're thinking.." The Dragonborn said trying, as he had always done, to calm his opponent through wit and sarcasm, but Alduin had none of it.

"Do not attempt to save your life through wordplay, Dovahkiin, It will not work on me as it has for so many others."

"It was worth a try- **Joo-"** His shout was cut off, when Alduin blasted him with a shout of his own.

 **"Fus!"** He roared, knocking the Dragonborn off enough to stop his shout. Then Alduin began to dig, using his black, leathery wings to tear the crater open more, allowing him to get to his prey. The Dragonborn released several bursts of incinerating fire, trying desperately to stop Alduin's descent, but it was no use, the World-Eater was inches from his face when he started to hear something...

* * *

 _Another Time, Another Place_

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, or "Louise the Zero" to her classmates, took a shaky breath as she stepped up to the field, and began to speak. "My Servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!" She lifted the wand above her head

* * *

 ** _"My Servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"_**

 _Which one of you is it now? Bal, Sheogorath...H_ _ermaeus? I told you fools that I'm not you're servant! Also, I'm in the middle of something incredibly important!_ He thought, struggling now to hold back Alduin, who had opted to crunch The Dragonborn with his mighty jaws.

 _ **"My Divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call!"**_

* * *

Once more she spoke, feeling the power well up inside her, perhaps...maybe, this spell wouldn't be a failure like she feared. Maybe, she could find, truly, a perfect familiar.

* * *

 _ **"I wish this Servant from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!"**_

Alduin had had enough. "Fine then, Dovahkiin, if you refuse to die at the hand of my jaws, then burn as _Sos Sivaas_ should! **Yol...Toor..."** He was holding the words back, charging the shout. The Dragonborn, the Legendary hero, knew. He would not survive.

 _Serana, my one wish is that I could say goodbye to you, my closest friend. The one I love the most._

* * *

Louise cast her wand forward, hope filling her eyes and her heart, maybe it wouldn-

An explosion rocked the entire academy.

Like _every_ time.

* * *

The Dragonborn suddenly felt himself being pulled, how odd, was this how it felt to have _your_ soul eaten? In all honesty it was nicer than he would have thought.

Wait, he could still think, and he was pretty sure Dragon Souls didn't think when they were absorbed into him, so..

Opening his eyes, he could see Alduin staring to rise away from him. Or rather, he was leaving the World-Eater. "NO! _DOVAKIIN_!"Alduin screamed from high, high above him, there was a small green ring just around the World-Eater. It remained for another instant, before disappearing.

 _Wonderful, let's see where this takes me._ He thought, before he began to feel very, very...drowsy. " _Wait, why am I tired...? My wounds... I...healed"_

The one that They fear, the one They call Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, fainted into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

 _I'm a failure._ Louise thought. _Even one simple summoning spell..I couldn't cast it. I truly am the Zero they call me."_ The only thing keeping the student from breaking down right there, was her mother's rule. The Rule of Steel.

She couldn't hear her classmates talking over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. _So...That is what destroyed dreams sound like, hmm? I have heard it too many times before to be certain._

As Guiche the Brass assisted Montmorency, his (current) girlfriend up, Louise stared into the clearing smoke, hoping, praying that she had merely assumed the worst.

When nothing more than a massive crater filled with sand graced her eyes, she knew, she knew that she had failed.

Dropping to her knees, the Zero took in several shaky breaths, desperately attempting to calm herself. It seemed to be working fine enough.

Her teacher, Colbert, approached her from behind and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Louise. Though you do know what it means to have failed the-" He cut himself off as he stared into the crater. He saw something that Louise, due to her short stature, had missed. "No-wait, Louise look!" He commanded, causing her to look up from her breathing, and from her new angle, overlooking the crater, she too saw it.

It was the figure of a man.

He seemed to be well-dressed, something of a cross between true nobility and a common soldier. But there were two things Louise could not place. The first was the black mask he wore, it seemed to hold a kind of darkness to it that chilled her to the very bone. The second, and potentially more glaring, was the long lizard-like tail that came from behind the man. Had she summoned some kind of Dragon?

Quickly standing back up, hope renewing, Louise de Vallière, charged down the crater. She nearly stumbled over due to the steepness of it, but she made it to her future familiar. As she did, she spoke. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Oh pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make him my Familiar." She approached the Dragon-Man, and leveled her wand at what she presumed to be his head, and looked for an open spot on his clothes. She found none, at least none that a true noble would dare to put their lips upon, except in the most private of company.

Just as she was about to give up, Louise noticed that the man's neck peeked out from the mask, perhaps she could remove it? Moving to do just that, Louise felt the edges of the mask and began to lift upwards, sliding it off his face. She felt the weight of the mask the very instant she pulled it off, and suddenly realized that it was less of a mask, and more of a helmet. _What kind of Noble wears a helmet this large? What kind of commoner for that matter?_ She thought as she fell backwards from the weight.

Setting the helmet down next to her, Louise finally had a chance to really look at her familiar. She was surprised, though she shouldn't have been. He looked just like she would have expected a Dragon-Man too. His skin was unusual for a Dragon, it was a pale, sickly green, and his scales were sharperthan normal. Speaking of sharp, impossibly long and pointed teeth jutted out from his mouth, most certainly, these were the jaws of a predator. _What have I summoned?_ Louise asked, but before she could get an answer, a call from the top of the crater caught her attention.

"Go on, Louise! Complete the ritual! Ahahaha!" Zerbst called, mocking her and her Familliar's appearance.

"Quiet Zerbst!" Louise replied sharply, before leaning over her Familiar and taking a short breath. All she had to do was...kiss it.

Yeah. Easy for the Daughter of Karin Vallière. She would complete the ritual, no matter what.

Without another moment of hesitation, Louise pushed her lips against the creature's, sealing the contract.

With the contract fulfilled, Louise pushed herself up into a sitting position and brushed some of her hair away from her face. That wasn't as bad as she had expected. I mean, it was like kissing a frog, but it could have been worse. The Dragon-Man was at least dressed partially like a noble.

 _Hissssssss_

 _What is that sound?_ She thought, looking around for it, before noting that it was coming from her...familiar.

"Duinal! Erweh ahs ee!?" He demanded, and before Louise could react a hand grabbed her neck at lightning-fast speeds and lifted her high into the air.

"F-Familiar! You will release me at once-ACK!" The Dragon-Man clenched his fist down on her throat, not enough to completely prevent her from breathing, but enough to silence her. He then rose to his feet.

"Easpk Learcy!" He demanded furiously. Before shaking his head. "Loyn ah Lidch, ei dene ah Dulta." He said, before looking upwards toward her classmates, and grinning...

* * *

He wasn't quite sure _why_ his lips were tingling when he woke up, nor was he sure why there was a girl with pink hair - _pink hair_ for Akatosh's sake!- sitting next to him, but there was one thing that the Dragonborn knew, or rather needed to know. "Alduin! Where is he!?" He'd demanded, and, seeing as he wasn't getting a reaction from the girl, he got angry. _Then_ she started 'speaking'.

"F-Familier! Vous allez me libérer à la fois-ACK!" Seeing as he wasn't in the mood for gibberish, The Dragonborn reached up lightning-quick and grabbed her throat.

 _What even is that?_ He'd thought, confused, usually even gibberish utilized familiar sounds. "Speak Clearly!" He'd demanded, before realizing it: This was a child, a teenager at most! "Only a child, I need an adult." He then looked up, and spotted a group of teens. One teen, seeing what he had done to this girl turned and ran, causing the Dragonborn to grin. He was smart, and was likely to do what all children inevitably did when they were threatened: Find an adult.

Dropping the girl -he had no use for her- and using telekinesis to lift his helmet back to him, The Dovahkiin put it back on and began scaling the crater.

"Familier! Obéis-moi et arrête!" The pink-haired girl said, picking herself back up from the ground he had dumped her onto. "Familier! Écoute moi!"

"Cease your incomprehensible language already girl! Either speak one of the languages of man, or stop speaking to me." He commanded as he rounded the hill. Upon reaching the top the Dragonborn found exactly what he was looking for, an Adult male, seemingly a teacher of some sort, stood in front of a group of students defensively.

The Dragonborn made himself quite clear.

* * *

"Duinal, erweh ahs ee? Nad erweh ahm ei?"

Whatever Louise had summoned must have been mad, or perhaps simply dumb. Rather than to try speaking with the creature, Colbert turned to Louise. "Mrs Vallière, is it true that your Familiar attacked you?" He asked.

"Indeed Professor, but I was able to get him to drop me, perhaps he was merely afraid?" She was desperately trying to convince Colbert that she control her Familiar.

"Meha! Easpk Learcy, ei cnat undanderdst yoo!" Her Familiar said, getting agitated.

"Hmm, it appears to be trying to speak, amazing, Louise, very few have ever been able to summon a talking Familiar!" The genuine pride in Colbert's voice mirrored Louise's own bubbling pride rising in her chest

"Opts norigein moi!" Her Familiar shouted, opening his palm and-

Colbert nearly had a heart attack. _Wandless Magic. Louise's Familiar is preforming Wandless. Magic! Only Elves have been shown to do that! Has Louise summoned an Elf!? No, it can't be, Elves don't have tails._

Looking at the Familiar warily seemed to get him to laugh. "Ahahaha! Nowe yoo stilen? Godo! Erweh ahm ei?" He demanded, pointing his hand at Colbert. Who now understood the danger of the situation they were in. This creature, possibly some kind of Elf, was demanding answers of some kind, but Colbert could not give him an answer he would understand. Nor did he understand what the Familiar was asking in the first place.

Colbert held a hand up to placate the Familiar, and began to recite a spell of translation hoping that he'd let him finish.

The man crossed his arms and growled, irritated but willing to go along with Colbert for the moment.

Once Colbert had his spell ready, he prepared to fire it. He knew that he'd only have one chance to hit the Familiar with it, failure would be disastrous.

He launched his staff forward, firing the green burst of magic right at the Familiar!

He reacted with shock and attempted to move, but the spell's aim was true, and the Familiar staggered backwards, having expected an attack, it seemed. When he realized that he hadn't been attacked, he glared right up at Colbert.

"What was that? A calming spell? Hah! My mind is like steel! You'd have to be a Daedric Prince to get in here! Now, for the final time I will ask you humans. Where am I? The location of Alduin would also put me in a better mood."

* * *

"I don't know who this Alduin person you're talking about is, but you are in Tristain, on Halkeginia, and more importantly you attacked my student!" The Dragonborn didn't bother with most of what the man had said, and instead focused on the words he spoke.

"Oh, so _now_ you wish to speak the language of man!? You should have started with that first, else I wouldn't have attacked the child." He replied. "Now, where on Nirn is "Halkeginia"?" He asked, crossing his arms again.

"FAMILIAR!" The pink-haired girl shouted again. "You shall apologise for attacking me!" She demanded.

"No." The Dragonborn replied sharply, before turning back to the Adult. "Remove this child. The Adults need to talk." He commanded, before suddenly giving a growl. "What is that!?" He demanded, pulling off a black gauntlet and scratching his hand.

The man spoke plainly. "I'm afraid that I won't be doing that, you and her are, as unfortunate as it is for the both of you, forever linked."

The Dragonborn looked up from his hand and glared at the man with predatory eyes. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Haven't you been listening to me!" The girl roared. "You are my Familiar now! And Familiar's are forever linked to their masters!"

The man was silent for a moment. Then two. And then, he rounded on the girl and snatched her by her collar. "I AM NO-ONE'S SLAVE!" He roared, tossing her behind him and into the Adult, who seemed prepared to use another spell. "I am many things..." The man turned, hands filling with flames, body shadowed by darkness. "I am The Dragonborn. I am a member of the College of Winterhold. I am Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. And I am Legate of the Imperial Legion-" He stood over them now, the hand he had pulled the glove off of extending to point the fire at them "-But I refuse to be anyone's slave, be they Man, Elf, Beast, Aedra or Daedra!"

"Wait! As a Familiar you aren't as much a slave as you are an...assistant!" The man said, desperately trying to convince him to calm.

It did not work.

But before the Dragonborn could Incinerate both teacher and student, someone reacted. A wave of fire struck the Vampire in the back, causing him great pain. And from behind him, some other girl had been the attacker. "Are you alright, Professor?" She asked, as the Dragonborn slowly began to pick himself up.

"I'm fine Kirche, try to get the other students to safety, myself and Louise will have to talk this...'Dragonborn' down."

'Kirche' nodded and fled, moving the other students along with her.

"I will destroy all my _Paalle_." The Dragonborn stated, rising to his feet. "None shall make me their _Zaam_." He then reached down and drew Harkon's sword. The blood red blade glistened in the sunlight.

"Calm yourself!" The man commanded, holding up a hand to placate him. "Being a Familiar isn't as bad as you make it seem!" He tried.

"You have seconds to convince me, an Argonian, why I should be _enslaved_ to a child." The Dovahkiin stated, watching both parties very carefully.

* * *

Colbert sighed, he had a chance to calm Louise's Familiar. "As you seem to be far more humanoid than most Familiar's, you'll be held to different standards! We here at the Tristain academy of Magic would be happy to provide you with anything you could possibly need! And I can assure you that you will not be a slave, more like a lifelong partner! Of course, this is all saying that you follow most of the rules that other Familiar's have too." Colbert gave his best smile to help convince The Dragonborn, and it actually seemed to make him pause.

"And as a Familiar I'd have to obey that girl down there?" He asked.

"Y-yes, she was the one who summoned you and completed your contract." Colbert pointed at the marks on his hand. "Those runes on your hand prove that you're bound to her. Not that you have to always follow her orders, you are, of course, your own being."

At this the Dragonborn sheathed his sword. "I suppose I have no other real option, even if I killed the two of you, I have no idea where I am..." He glanced away for a moment, before speaking. "Forgive me for my brashness." He said, removing his helmet to reveal the very dragonlike skin underneath. "Let us begin again. I am The Dovahkiin, Dragonborn in mortal languages, but my name is...Heh, it's a bit of an odd name for an Argonian, I'm aware, but I am called Nightgon.

* * *

 **Author's note: Few! I am tired, but happy with the way it turned out. My new story is finally beginning! I do hope you enjoy, and if you have some thoughts about the story, and my choices that I made about my version of the Dragonborn (who definitely looks the part right?) and if you think the naming is weird...well you're right, but I have a reason for it in his backstory.**

 **Speaking of which...**

 **Things that Nightgon is:**

 **Legate of the Imperial Legion (Death to the Stormcloaks!)**

 **Member (NOT ARCHMAGE) of the College of Winterhold**

 **(Failed) Dragonborn.**

 **Killer of Miraak.**

 **Lord of the Volkihar Vampire Clan.**

 **Thane of all holds.**

 **Listener of the Dark Brotherhood.**

 **He isn't apart of many other important factions.**

 **As for other important aspects of the character (Religion, Ambitions, Familial bonds, age, etc) We'll touch upon those as the story goes on.**

 **Lastly, expect some romance, but not between him and Louise. I have a better option...**

 **So, that all said**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	2. Explanations

**Author's Note: I have** ** _several_** **other projects to work on, but I want to do this! So nyeh!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, however I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Louise stared at the man incredulously. _D-Did he really just introduce himself to us after trying to kill us?_ She thought, not comprehending how his mood could shift so greatly in such a short amount of time.

It seemed that Colbert was having a similar reaction as she was. At least, based on his facial expression.

"Now then, just because I have decided not to kill you doesn't mean that I have completely forgiven you both." The man, Nightgon apparently, said, suddenly leering at the two. "However, my opinion of you two could be raised if you would tell me where exactly I am. You said something about...Hulkegenia?" He asked.

Louise felt her noble blood begin to boil. Who was he to speak to mages, _nobles_ , like they were equals?! To her surprise however, Colbert answered him as though he _were_ another noble! "Halkegenia actually, moreover you are at-"

"The Tristain Academy of Magic, correct?" Nightgon said, interrupting Colbert. He looked around the Academy, before nodding. "Quite the establishment you have here, and to see that this place teaches so young! Tell me, are we east or west of Akavir?"

Colbert seemed more confused than irritated. "Akavir?" He asked.

Nightgon laughed. "Right, right. I forget that not many know the name. I only ask because it is unusual to see children so young learning magic, this kind at least, in most places we wait to teach something as dangerous as Conjuration for when they are seventeen."

It took both mages a moment to understand properly what Nightgon was saying. And when Louise figured it out...

"ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT I AM A CHILD!?" She demanded, her noble pride wounded.

Nightgon frowned. "Are you...not?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Insolent DOG! I'll have you know that I am sixteen years of age! I demand an apology RIGHT NOW Familiar!" She demanded, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment.

Nightgon squinted at her for a moment, as though he didn't believe her. However, after a moment or so of studying her, the Dragonborn shrugged. "I apologise, I am not used to seeing people so short...Spending so much time with Nords has tinted my vision a bit." He stated, giving her his most genuine apology.

Louise glared at him harder, and it seemed that his apology wasn't good enough for her. But before she was able to speak, Colbert once again took up the conversation. "I unfortunately don't believe I can help you with finding you're homeland's location from here, however I believe we can arrange a meeting with the Headmaster, who might be able to assist. But first may I see those runes on your hand?"

Nightgon once again shrugged and held out his hand. "What are these, by the way? Some form of binding enchantment?" He asked.

Colbert stared at them for a moment, confusion etching itself deeply onto his face. "Erm... Yes, essentially it binds you to Louise here." He stated, clearly memorizing the runes.

"Hmph." Nightgon nodded before looking at her. "I assume that you are Louise, correct?" He asked. At her tact nod, the Lizard-man continued. "How did you summon me? If you wanted a Familiar there are a number of Daedra and other summonable creatures that you could have gone with, not that they would have stayed long, but the point still stands." He stated as Colbert pulled away.

"Perhaps it is different in you're land, _Familiar_ , but here Familiars are bound to their mast-er... Summoner until they each die." Louise artfully caught herself before making a considerable mistake, neither her nor Colbert needed to set him off again. His use of Wandless Magic had not gone unnoticed by Louise, and the fact that he didn't need to speak a spell before using it showed her that he was somewhere around her Mother's proficiency- a terrifying feat.

Nightgon however, seemed not to care about her nearly calling him a servant. "Well, lead us to the Archmage will you...Hmm. I have yet to learn your name sir." Nightgon said, looking at Colbert.

"Ah, yes. It's quite rude of me. I am Jean Colbert, one of the Professors here at The Academy." He said, leading Nightgon and Louise through the school and up toward the Headmaster's office.

"Thank you for telling me." Nightgon said absentmindedly, he was too engrossed in the architecture of the building. "I must admit, you have quite the large school. It easily dwarves even the College of Winterhold!" He stated. "Aside from Conjuration what more do you teach your students? Do you teach the other four?" He asked, and before Colbert could reply Louise began speaking.

"What is Conjuration?" She demanded. "There are only four types of magic, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth! So what is "Conjuration"?" In truth, Louise didn't really care what this supposed Conjuration was, she just wanted to release some of the building anger she was feeling thanks to her Familiar.

...Who had stopped dead in the hall. "Fire, Water, Air, Earth?" He murmured to himself. "What are YOU on about, _kiir_? You just described to me the basis of most Destruction magic! What about Illusion? Alteration? Or, dare I say it, Restoration?!" He demanded. "Moreover if you have no idea what Conjuration is then how could you have possibly summoned me to begin with?!"

Colbert placated them both quickly enough. "Louise is forgetting one of the other tenants of Magic, Void Magic, and though I too have never heard of those terms before, I believe we have spells that do similar things to what you described. Alteration sounds like turning things into something else, like rock into Gold, correct?"

Nightgon nodded. "Though there are other uses, that is the most sought after."

"That would fall under the Earth class of spells, then." He said, now gesturing for them to continue. "I'm certain that the Headmaster could help you to learn everything you'd need to know." He said, stopping right in front of a large pair of doors, doors Louise had almost never seen before...except for the first few times she caused an explosion.

"Just inside here." Colbert said. "Now I have other matters to attend to, merely knock and I'm certain he'll let you in. I'm not sure why Mrs. Longueville isn't out here, if she was then I'd request a meeting with him, but as we have no other option, and this is a special situation, I'm certain that it will be fine to visit him unannounced, ah, but do be polite to him." He said, and then her teacher was gone.

"Before we go in there, Louise, I have one more question about the Magic here." He stated, looking at her.

Louise, in no real hurry to talk with Headmaster Osmond (a man with quite the...reputation regarding women) was happy enough to answer his question. "What?" She demanded, tsunderishly, just because she wasn't in a hurry didn't mean that he had the right to bother her.

"Where does you're magical ability come from?" He asked, pulling out a satchel that Louise hadn't seen before and opening it up.

"It is said that the Founder Brimir gifted Magic to humanity. If you're wondering how we are able to cast spells, it merely requires willpower." She replied.

In response Nightgon silently placed his helmet and sword inside the small pouch.

Louise's jaw dropped. "H-how did you-!"

"Enchanted satchel." He said as nonchalantly as possible. "Created to be able to hold up to three-hundred and thirty-three pounds without strain on the wearer. I made it using _my_ way of Magic, which was gifted to me by the forces of Aetherius, and if you want a Divine, then Magnus is the one you are looking for. As for "Willpower" then you and I are more similar than I thought, just change out Willpower for Magicka." He quickly slung his Satchel over his shoulder.

"Blasphemy!" She cried at her Familiar. "The Holy Texts are very clear!"

"So are mine. We can talk more about this later, right now, if my Detect Life spell is correct, then your Archmage is under attack." He said, pushing the doors open.

"He's a Headmaster, not a whatever-that-is!" Louise said, drawing her wand. If her Familiar was right then she had better be prepared.

To their surprise, he was being attacked, but not in the way they expected.

"YOU LECHEROUS OLD MAN!" Longueville shouted, stomping on Old Osmond.

"Ms. Longueville! Contain yourself!" He begged.

Her Familiar's hands, previously alite with fire, changed to a shimmering green. He put both hands together and fired off the green spell at the green haired woman.

Longueville looked back at the last second, but was too late to avoid or stop the spell, which hit her with a bright green flash. Immediately, the previously furious woman was calm, a more relaxed look coming onto her face.

"Archmage! Are you all right?" Nightgon asked, approaching the man.

"What-Mage?" Osmond asked, picking himself off the ground. Upon seeing Nightgon, his eye's widened to saucers. Somehow he kept his Noble composure in the face of a Predatory-looking, extremely pale, six-foot tall Dragon-Man. "Who are you?" He asked, confused. It was no surprise, a Predatory-looking, extremely pale, six-foot tall Dragon-Man wasn't exactly _normal_.

Nightgon bowed his head, showing the elderly man the proper respect, and spoke. "I am Nightgon, sir, I come from a far off land and was summoned here by that girl down there. I now wish to have a meeting with you regarding getting me back to my homeland."

Osmond nodded. "You certainly don't look like you are from anywhere on Halkegenia. I suppose you were summoned by the Summoning Spell this morning?" He asked. Nightgon nodded silently. Osmond took a seat at his mahogany desk and stroked his beard, gesturing for them to take a seat across from him. "Hmm. Tell me the name of your Homeland." He asked.

"Though I am not technically from there, I need to get back to Skyrim, a province in Tamriel. It is..regrettably a matter of grave importance." He replied.

Old Osmond sat there for a long while, deep in thought. Were it not for his hand, which was stroking his beard to help him think, one could have thought he was asleep. After a long while, he sat up and sighed. "I am deeply sorry, Nightgon, but I have never in all my many years heard these names before. And I have heard and seen much. Was there anything else I could assist you with?" He asked, truly giving the man all his sorrow.

"Might as well make my last few days alive comfortable..." The Dragonborn whispered in a way that was inaudible to Osmond, but not to Louise. She didn't dare speak however, to do so out of turn would be very un-Noble of her.

"What was that?" Osmond asked.

"Ah-er.. I was just wondering about what comforts I can expect?" Nightgon said, lying as to prevent a panic. _If they don't know yet, I'd better not worry them. Ignorance_ is _bliss after all._ Nightgon thought.

"Well that would depend, back in this...Skyrim, was it?" Osmond asked, to which Nightgon nodded "And in this Skyrim place, are you some form of Noble or a Commoner?"

Nightgon nodded. "Well, that would depend on what you rank as a Noble. I have many titles to my name."

"List them for me." Osmond stated. "Call it curiosity, but I'm interested to hear more about your Homeland."

Nightgon couldn't help but to smile, a chance to truly boast didn't come often for the Dragonborn. "I am Dragonborn first and foremost, a Dragonborn is a legendary Hero who can use the power of the Voice, I was destined to defeat Alduin." He left that thought there. "I am a mage second, magic has been a passion of mine ever since my adoptive Father began to teach it to me many years ago. Nextly I am Legate of the Imperial Legion and a decorated War Hero, having put down Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebellion with my masterful magic and swordsman skills. In addition I am Thane of every hold in Skyrim. As you might not know, a Thane is essentially a right-hand-man and oftentimes friend of the Jarl. Then I am-"

"Jarl?" It was Louise who asked, having never heard the term before.

"Hmm? Ah, you might not have heard of a Jarl before. They are essentially lords of a given area, and they are subservient to the High Queen, Elisif the Fair." Nightgon stated, continuing to smile despite her interruption. "As I was saying before, I have also killed Miraak, an evil Sorcerer who was enslaving the land of Solstheim." It was here that Nightgon paused.

After a long moment, Osmond took it as his turn to talk. "Hmm. I'm afraid that unfortunately we do not honor many of the titles you hold. A 'Dragonborn' isn't an honored title, nor a 'Legate', though you could receive an honor from the Princess and become a Knight which seems similar to what you've described. As a Mage however, we can honor your magical skills and, if you can prove them, I can give you full rights as a noble. Being a 'Thane' and the death of this 'Miraak' person are not feats we can honor, however amazing they may have been." The Headmaster stated.

Nightgon opened his mouth again. "I am also Lord of the Volkihar v- Castle and estate." Nightgon stopped himself, believing that perhaps he shouldn't tell them about the whole 'Vampire' thing.

Osmond nodded. "Well then, no demonstration of your abilities should be needed, as Lord of this 'Volkihar' Castle, a Noble family I assume, I can grant you full rights as a Noble. At least, here at the Tristain Academy of Magic. I cannot speak for anywhere else in Tristain." The man stated.

"Wonderful! Wherein will I be staying?" The Dragonborn said, clasping his hand.

"Unfortunately, as a Familiar, you will have to stay in young Miss. Louise's room. However, I can arrange for you to be given a proper bed, as I'm sure that Louise wasn't expecting such an...Intelligent Familiar and thusly hadn't bought the proper sleeping arrangements. Right, Louise?" He asked, looking at the young woman pointedly.

"Yes, Headmaster." Louise said, not looking directly at the old man.

"Well then, I'll have the servants bring you proper arrangements soon. Until then, feel free to explore the campus. Louise, I'll expect you to return to classes. Tomorrow you'll both have the whole day to get to know each-other better." Osmond said, standing. "Until we have reason to meet again, sir Nightgon."

Nightgon stood and bowed his head. "As to you, Archmage." He replied.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Osmond asked.

"Ah! I apologise! Where I learned magic, the College of Winterhold, the 'headmaster' there was called an Archmage. You can understand why I would refer to you in such a manor. If it is disrespectful here, I'd be glad to make a better attempt to call you Headmaster." The Argonian Mage explained.

Osmond nodded. "Actually, I quite enjoy the name, you may continue to call me Archmage if you wish." Osmond, giving the Dragonborn a small smile. One the Dragonborn returned.

The old man led them out of his office, where Longueville was waiting with a wide glare on her face. Upon seeing Nightgon she opened her mouth to speak. "What did you cast on me, and PLEASE tell me you didn't teach it to _him_." She growled.

" _Calm_ yourself." Nightgon said, giving a small laugh. "It was a temporary calming spell, be glad I didn't launch the fire spell I had planned." He stated, giving her a smile, reserved smile. "I don't usually hold back." He said, walking away briskly.

Louise, seeing her Familiar's actions, quickly bowed and apologised. "I'm sorry Ms. Longueville! That Familiar has no respect for anyone! I'll straighten him out!" She begged for Longueville's forgiveness.

"It's quite alright, Louise. He's just...Confused, being displaced can be traumatic for some people or...whatever your Familiar is." Longueville said, placating Louise.

The small girl allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. "Thank you for not being cross, Ms. Longueville. I must return to classes now, excuse me." Louise said, quickly leaving the woman.

* * *

 _Nightgon_

 _Well, now I'm finally free of that girl._ Nightgon thought, stepping out of his invisibility as soon as Louise went by. He smirked at himself. _Thank you Vampirism, the power to turn invisible at will has never been so useful!_ He quickly turned and went down the left hallway, hoping to find something... interesting.

Nightgon walked through the halls for several hours, not finding anything particularly interesting. Though he did visit the library and learned more about the country he was residing in. Apparently Tristain was among the smaller countries on Halkegenia. Respected yes, but small.

Moreover apparently there _were_ Elves. Emphasis on 'were', at some point in the continent's history The Founder, Brimir, wiped them all out with a great spell, and created the entire caste system that all of Halkegenia worked off-of. _If I could learn that spell and take it back with me to Tamriel...Heh, I could commit my own Elven genocide. Turn the tables on the Dominion._ Nightgon smirked at the idea, loving the thought of killing most of, if not all, Altmer. He well and truly despised them-and had good reason to! He lost his brother to them during the war. Father was never the same after that...

Nobles were considered to be special only due to the fact that they, unlike Commoners, can utilize Magic. _I bet I'd throw this world into Chaos if I taught the 'Commoners' my way of Magic._ Nightgon thought, smirking. The thought of raising his own army of mages and overthrowing the current ruling class _was_ tantalizing however...He had use for the current mages. _If we could somehow recreate the portal to Sovngarde- come with and army this time! I'd certainly be vic-_

His thoughts are interrupted when he is suddenly knocked into. The two fall backwards, with Nightgon whispering an expletive when he saw who it was he'd bumped into. "Louise." Nightgon says, sitting back up. "What a pleasant surprise." He said sarcastically.

"Familiar...Nightgon." She replies, sitting back up and glaring at him equally. "Likewise."

The two glare at each other for a moment, before both sigh and avert there gazes. "This isn't going to work out unless you and I learn to get along." Nightgon said.

"Tch. We'd get along just fine if YOU learned to treat Nobles with the proper respect." Louise said, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Hmph! I treat you 'Nobles' with the same respect I treat my Nobles!" Nightgon responded, crossing his own arms and looking away.

A beat passed.

Then another.

And on the final one, Nightgon stood and swallowed his pride for what must have been only the third time in his life.

He extends his hand toward her. "But if you and I are to be...Partners, I will "play nice" with your Nobility." Louise looks at him with surprise plastered on her face, she couldn't believe the sudden change in her Familiar's demeanor. _Is this really the same person?_ She asked herself as she accepted her Familiar's hand. Nightgon lifted her to her feet and bowed low at her. Louise was taken aback, and a little flustered at the sudden politeness! And, regrettably, she felt her cheeks heat up slightly when the Snakelike man lifted his eyes to meet hers, following them up was a smirk. "Lady Louise, I humbly apologise for bumping into you like that."

 _I.. I am not truly feeling this way about...him am I?"_ Louise asked herself as Nightgon lifted her back up and bowed. "W-Well... T-that was a pretty good performance, I'll admit." Louise crossed her arms. "But it will need work."

Nightgon nodded. "Give me time, Lady Louise, I'll have this entire place charmed. Now then." Nightgon turned. "I hunger, I will find you again after I find something to eat." The Vampire Lord left, looking to feed upon an unsuspecting innocent.

Louise, still flustered from her familiar's actions, didn't try to follow him or protest... Or tell him that dinner was a few hours ago...

* * *

 **Author's Note: YEESH this was not meant to take so long! I dearly apologise, but for now here are my reviews.**

 **BlueBeat:** **Ohh an Argonian. I would like to see what you will do with this. and considering he failed i assume whatever happens in nirn now no longer matters b** **ut then what happens with the Deadra and Aedra, Just being the dragonborn makes him linked to Akatosh and The killer of Miraak has him at the very least being linked to Mora. Let alone the others. Would they Want to follow their wayward champion to a new world?**

 **Me: I'm glad you're interested, but don't count Nirn out yet, there's still a small side plot I'm interested in exploring. Akatosh, Mora and other Divines/Princes will have a small role, especially in Akatosh's case, as Nightgon worships him as the chief Deity.**

 **thedark2:** **Awful**

 **Me: You mean your face?**

 **darkromdemon:** **You forgot Harbinger of the Companions xD**

 **This shows promise but I will hold my opinion till the third chapter if there is a third chapter**

 **Me: Nope! Nightgon didn't see the companions as being worth his time. I do think that I will reach the third chapter, I have some interesting plans for this.**

 **Courier:** **What ever happened with your Fallout SYOC? Even some of the other ones? What happened?**

 **Me: Alpha Squad didn't get enough people to join it. Absolute Corruption overwhelmed me. LiFS however is still going on, I will be doing another chapter eventually.**

 **Guest:** **A really well done start. I am always pleased to see an argonian main character. I rarely ever see that race used in crossovers I come across. Hope you continue the story. Also hope you ignore thedark2, he doesn't even give a reason for his response and didn't say anything constructive. He might just be an angry person who likes to put people down because your story didn't go exactly, word for word, like he wanted.**

 **Me: I love the Argonian race a ton and decided to give them some love in this story. That guy has been handled, if he doesn't have any good criticism then he shouldn't hate on me.**

 **vmage2:** **This is pretty good. I hope to see more soon.**

 **Me: Wish granted**

 **feliep432:** **Sylphyd x Nightgon?**

 **Me: No why did you put that image in my brain DX**

 **dragonnargus:** **I'm not sure that name is very...Argonian, but at last you mentioned it. I'm glad to see an Argonian in a crossover though. Rarely have I seen them being used as a crossed character on another world.**

 **Me: Trust me, I'll explain his name a bit more as time goes on, I briefly gave a small hint this chapter as to why he acts and talks the way he does..**

 **Xivvex:** **This is a really good start, I'm excited to see what you have planned!**

 **Me: I've got plenty of interesting things planned.**

 **SoSlimShady:** **DEATH TO THE LEGION!**

 **Me: STORMCLOAK DOG! FOR THE EMPIRE!**

 **Auxiliary Nexus:** **A vampire without max spell absorption? Ouch.**

 **That being said, will you reveal his build any time soon? Like legendary items, standing stones, and such.**

 **Me: I might release it if I can remember his intended skill spread. For now you just need to remember that he is specked most prominantly into three things.**

 **1\. Light Armor**

 **2\. One handed (main weapon is Harkon's sword)**

 **3\. Destruction with some stat spread on Illusion, Conjuration and Restoration.**

 **His main weapons are Harkon's sword, and Auriel's Bow.**

 **His main spells are Fireball and... yeah he just kinda uses that whenever he needs to truly fight.**

 **Well, that's it so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	3. Fall of The Bronze Pt 1

**Author's Note: This seems to be doing kinda well, I didn't expect that!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, however I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

He slowly walked toward the sleeping Noble. She was a young girl of Nord descent, or so he guessed. Fair skin, golden hair, bright eyes- the girl looked just like a Nord would.

Briefly, the Vampire wondered if she tasted like a Nord did.

His lips uncurled, displaying his long, sharp, _hungry_ teeth. Drool dripped from them and on to her, Montmorency's if he recalled, neck. She didn't have time to awaken before his teeth bit down on her throat.

The young woman woke up and nearly screamed, but before she could, Montmorency felt a spell press against her back, and the word 'sleep' entered her mind, causing her to drift back into sleep. The Vampire then drank his fill, gulping down as much blood as he could without killing her.

It wasn't much, but he could at least bring himself back down to his second stage of Vampiric obviousness.

Nightgon then wiped his mouth and stood. He licked his lips and gave a bow to the sleeping victim. "Thank you for your assistance Miss. Montmorency! I was starting to become obvious!" He said, uncaring about how loud he was being. She wouldn't awaken, such is the way that his spell worked. "Now then.." Nightgon walked toward the door and turned invisible before opening the door. _Just one more meal and I will be-_

His very thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud "THUNK." followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Nightgon exited the room and dropped invisibility before looking down at the girl he'd hit with the door. She'd been knocked right out!

"I knew I should have gone through the window." He growled. He then looked down at the dark haired girl, and found himself staring into her cute, sleeping, face. He considered waiting until she woke up, or at least moving her away...

"Whelp, not my job." He said, turning with a flourish of his cape and walking away, toward where he surmised Louise's room was. _Right, here's the plan! I'll get into Louise's room while she sleeps, finish my feeding with her blood- this time not biting her too hard- I need her to wake up after so we can talk, and then... Divines Damn it._

He found that he couldn't just leave her there, on the floor, and turned. "Fine." He growled at himself. "I hate you, good parts of my soul! That's what I should give to Mora next time he shows up...Or Molag...or..." He proceeded to list off the incredibly long list of Princes and Divines that wanted his soul as he approached the young woman and began shaking her.

"...Or Sithis, or.. Actually no, not Sithis, that's too bad for you..." He shook her arm. "Lady, lady... Maid!" She barely even reacted. He then tried Restoration Magic on her head, and when that didn't work-

"Fine. Plan b." He growled, summoning a spell of fury in one hand and a spell of calm in another. He launched the Fury spell at her, and the young woman suddenly burst to life, anger burning in her eyes. Before she could act on that anger however, he shot her with the Calm spell.

"Ah." The Young Woman said, sitting up and holding her head. "What, what happened?" She asked, looking at him and blinking with her cute, grey eyes.

"You ran into a wall." Nightgon half-lied. It was _technically_ true, a wall is simply a door you haven't opened yet, after all.

"Oh." She said, apparently believing him. Then she looked up at Nightgon, and leapt to her feet. "Oh! Sir Nightgon! I apologise if I am obstructing you in any way!" She said, just as other servants had. With a great amount of respect and fear.

"By the Divines, girl!" Nightgon snapped. "I'm not going to attack you! Calm down!" It was then that he noticed that his calming spell had worn off. "Just...Speak to me normally!"

"Of course, Sir Nightgon!" She said, in the exact same way.

Nightgon shut his eyes and sighed. "The way you servants must be treated must be horrific. Ah well, not my problem. Good Night to you, Maid Girl." The Argonian said, turing and walking away with flourish. He walked almost down the hallway, before he rolled his eyes and turned back to the young woman, who was still standing there, trying to recall what she was doing before hitting the wall. "I'm done referring to you as Servant, what is your name, girl?" Nightgon asked.

The Maid bowed deeply before saying her name. "I apologise for not introducing myself properly." She said. "My name is Siesta!"

"Wonderful." Nightgon replied. "Siesta, please point me in the direction of the Louise De Valliere's room." He stated. "I've gotten turned around."

"Of course Si-"

"And speak to me **normally,** as though I was an equal." Nightgon interrupted.

"Okay, uh, I think that Miss Louise's room is down the hall behind me." Siesta pointed down the hallway behind her.

"Thank you." Nightgon reached into his pack and handed her a few Septims. "I'm unsure if these hold value, but gold is gold no matter where it is I always say!" He said as he left her. Then, darkly and to himself, he added. "Or where it came from."

He walked down the hall and disappeared, leaving Siesta alone with the gold. She stared into the man's head that was imprinted on the piece for a moment, before turning that piece to it's back. _What an odd man._ She thought. _Are things so different where he comes from that Nobles and Peasants truly equals..?_ She continued, staring into the image of a Dragon. _Or perhaps..._ The thought briefly crossed her mind. _His respect for us comes somewhere else?_

Siesta didn't quite know the answer, but she did know that there was still work to be done before The Servants could sleep. So, pocketing the odd coins, The Maid rushed off to continue her tasks.

* * *

When Nightgon finally found Louise's room, he entered to find that the pink-haired girl was still awake and waiting for him... in her nightclothes. She had her arms crossed at least.

She was also glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" Nightgon asked, stepping into the room and moving over to his bed, a lavish thing nearly fit for a Jarl. He set his satchel onto a nightstand and began to strip down for rest, first removing his boots followed by the cape of his Royal Dark Vampire armor, then the gloves, and finally the armor itself, leaving him in his pants alone.

When finished, he glanced up at Louise to see that her glare had faded slightly, and that she was staring at his chest.

Where the scars were.

"What happened to you?" She asked, seemingly unable to comprehend the sheer amount of scars on his chest and back.

"Many things." Nightgon replied, stuffing his things into the satchel for tomorrow. "War is violent for starters, I've been struck with arrows-" His hand reached down and squeezed a wound on his knee. _Still an adventurer though._ "And hit by all sorts of blades. Then there's the Draugr, those undead buggers simply don't know when to quit I tell you." He moved his hand over to a wound from a Draugr deathlord on his arm. "Then there was Isran." He placed his hand on his neck, where once a crossbow bolt stuck out of it.

"Then there's Harkon and the biggest bastard of them all Miraak." He placed his hands on two perfectly cut lines across the center of his chest. The left came from the claws of Harkon, and the Right coming from one of Miraak's spells. "This one's new though." He pointed at a burn scar directly in the middle of his torso, right between the X shape caused by Miraak and Harkon. "Dragons don't much like me. Moreover Alduin didn't much like me." Tenderly, he touched the scar and winced. "That's not going to go away, is it?"

Louise was quiet for a moment. "You said earlier that you'd tell me more about your land, this "Skyrim" and "Tamriel", will you live up to your promise?" She asked, not commanded, but asked.

Nightgon looked directly into her pink eyes. "I have many stories. Some of which aren't usually for bedtime."

"You said-!"

Nightgon cut her off. "Fine fine, what more do you want to know?"

Louise thought for a moment. _This person...He might be able to help me with my Magic._ She thought. "Tell me more about your way of Magic." She said.

"There isn't much more to say other than what we talked about earlier." Nightgon said laying back. "Magic is divided between five tenants, much like yours."

"Define them for me." She said.

Nightgon yawned. "Illusion is a school that is based on the manipulation of the mind." He summoned a green calming spell. "Earlier, I used Calm on that green haired woman. Recall?" He asked, putting the spell away.

"Yeah." Louise replied.

"Well, when I did that she immediately calmed. Her mind was switched from violently angry to a- yawn- calmer, more peaceful state." He rolled over to face her. "Then there's Destruction, I shouldn't need to explain what that does. It destroys. Earlier I used fireball to threaten you and Colbert, I didn't get to use the attack, but it likely would have killed you both." Nightgon said, not bothering to demonstrate that one; Louise was thankful for she already knew what it looked like and did not want to relive today's events.

"Then there's Restoration and Alteration. Restoration heals things-" Nightgon stopped and used the spell on himself, which seemed to wake him up more. "-Alteration does.." He sat up and held his palm out, creating a Ward. "Do some Magic on me." He commanded.

"I...can't." Louise said quietly.

"Why not!" He demanded.

"Every time I try to cast a spell, any spell, I just cause an explosion!" Louise crossed her arms and looked away.

"Fine." Nightgon stood. "We'll deal with that tomorrow. Now I'll demonstrate Conjur..a...tion...ngh." Nightgon began to concentration deeply on his hand. "What in LITERAL Oblivion?!" He demanded. Gripping his wrist with his hand. Louise could see that he was trying to do _something_ , small sparks of Purple were appearing in his palm.

"What's wrong?" She asked, staring at his hand.

"My connection to Oblivion is-is-IS DAMAGED!" He roared, turning his hand into a claw. "WORK DAMN YOU!" He roared at his palm.

Louise stared at her Familiar with a mixture of confusion and anger. On one hand, he's being far to loud, but on the other...she was interested to know what was wrong. "What do you mean 'Oblivion?' I thought your power came from Aetherius?"

"NOT CONJURATION!" He growled. "That's a power associated with the Daedra and Oblivion! I can feel it but-AH!" Nightgon's eyes bugged out of his skull, and he dropped to the ground, blood dribbling from his mouth.

He shook violently for a moment, before managing to stand. "Damn it." He whispered. "The forces of Oblivion are not to be trifled with, my attempt to force the spell led to the pain I felt."

He stumbled over to his satchel and pulled out three red potions and two blue potions. "That's enough Magic for now." He said, downing the potions. "What else do you need to know?" He asked, stumbling into bed.

Louise yawned. "I don't really have any more questions for now." She said, laying back.

"Goodnight, Lady Louise." Nightgon said, curling up in bed.

There was silence for a moment, then the Pinkette replied with. "Goodnight, Nightgon."

* * *

The next day, after a dispute about dressing her (which ended rather unfavorably for Louise), the two found themselves heading toward the Breakfast Hall.

"Unfortunately Nightgon, the Headmaster has made arrangements for you to eat with the Nobility, so unlike other Familiar's you'll be eating in here with us." Louise said as they walked to the table. She motioned for him to pull out her chair, which he did, and she sat and waited.

"What are you doing?" Nightgon asked, picking up the plate next to his and grabbing a few eating utensils.

"Everyday Nobles are expected to say thanks before eating." Louise replied. "Now sit down."

"Oh please, I'd rather eat with the peasants than eat here." Nightgon said, walking away. "I'll return after Breakfast has concluded." He stated.

Louise didn't bother to go after him. "At least this way he can't embarrass me." She said.

Nightgon shoveled food into his maw... and immediately sighed with pleasure. "Even if I don't need to eat usual food, I can _always_ appreciate food made properly." He spotted Siesta exiting the Hall, and he called to her. "Siesta!" He said, approaching her.

"Hmm?" She looked at the Argonian and cocked her head to the side. "Oh, Lord Nightgon!" She said. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you allowed to eat inside with the other Nobles?" She asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Believe me, I'd prefer to eat out here than with those of _Nonvul_ birth." He said. "And none of this 'lord' business. Address me not as a Mage but as a Legate, which is to say not as a _Nonvul_ , but as a peasant."

Siesta cocked her head. " _Nonvul_? What does that mean?" She asked.

"Ah! It translates to Noble in the language of Dragons." He explained.

"Dragons can speak?" Siesta replied.

"...I really am not on Nirn any longer." Nightgon sighed, finishing his food. He opened his Satchel and fished around for a few more Septims, finding them, he handed them over to Siesta. Before she could object, he waved her off. "I require company."

"Well.." She hefted the plate of food she was carrying. "There is still another table for me to set." She replied awkwardly.

Nightgon smiled and dramatically placed his palm on his face. "How could I not have noticed?" He asked. "Here." He moved toward the door and held it open for Siesta to pass through. "When you have the time, please come back. I'm dreadfully bored." He said, gesturing for the maid to enter.

She never did have a chance to come back however. Once she finished setting the table, Breakfast had officially begun, but the work of the Servants was not quite over. She was among the Servants that had to set the courtyard up so the Second Year Students could use it to commune with their Familiars.

Nightgon watched her dash back and forth from the kitchen to the courtyard a few times, before breakfast concluded.

Then Louise came out. "I bet you regret eating out here!" She growled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Nightgon asked, genuinely confused.

Louise stopped and looked at him. "How do your Noble's _exist_!?" She asked. "I'm referring to the fact that there were no comforts for you out here! No chairs, no tables-" They entered the Courtyard. "-And I'm not referring to these."

Nightgon rolled his eyes at the girl. "I might be a Mage and Lord over a Castle, but I'm also an Imperial Legate and, more importantly, an Adventurer AND Dragonborn..." Nightgon was suddenly in front of Louise and glaring right into her eyes. "I've slept in bitter cold, eaten things I had to kill, outdrank the Daedric Prince of Drinking, and have gone through Divines know how many Draugr crypts! I think I can eat some Noble food and drink some Noble drink without a chair."

Despite his words, Louise and Nightgon found a table and sat across from each other on it. "So, if I understand properly, this day is meant for you and I to get to know each other more." Nightgon said, sitting as properly as he could. "So let's play a game, you ask me a question, I ask you a question. It can be about anything. Deal?" He asked.

"Hmph, fine, Nightgon. I'll start." Louise crossed her arms. "Last night you were upset about loosing a connection to 'Oblivion'. What is that?"

Nightgon considered for a moment. "Oblivion is... The realm of the Daedric Princes, or one of them at least. It is my way of Summoning creatures and beings. It is far and away different from your 'Summoning Ritual', as we usually don't allow people so young to learn it. My turn, tell me about your family."

Louise was silent for a long moment. "We are of very Noble standing, The Valliere family is considered one of the most powerful Magical families in Tristain due mainly to my mother, Karin Valliere or, as she is better known, Karin The Heavy Wind, once a Knight and, the one of the only known Mages to cast spells without needing an incantation first." She seemed uncomfortable, but Nightgon knew better than to push that particular button. "My turn, what are you?"

"Ah, you must not have Beastfolk here." Nightgon stated, understanding her question a bit. It was a question he learned to answer many years ago. "I am an Argonian. Which, to explain it to you, is a snake-lizard man. My name isn't normal for other Argonians however." Nightgon yawned a moment and stretched. "It was given to me by my adopted father... Who named me, if my memory serves, after the loss of the Night he witnessed." He looked away. "My turn, why are you called a Zero?" He asked.

Louise bristled at this statement. "Where'd you hear that name!" She demanded.

"While I was walking around yesterday, many students called me The Zero's Familiar. Why is that?"

Louise's pride refused to give in. "It's a stupid nickname given to me by idiots like Kirche!" She screamed. "There HAPPY?!"

"Eh." Nightgon shrugged. "Not really, I know your lying, but I won't push you further."

"GOOD!" She growled. "Next question, I heard you talking about 'your last days alive' yesterday, is there something I should be concerned about?" She asked, calming down.

"If my theory is correct _you_ won't have to worry. It will instead be Nirn that will suffer unless the Divines and Princes act."

"What does THAT mean?!" She yelled at his ominous words.

"I have long since theorized that there were different worlds, different "existances" with subtle differences to my own. Several beings throughout history that, using magic, transcended their own physicality seemed to corroborate my theory, and this only appears to prove it. With the greatest evidence to prove my theory being THAT!" He pointed at Tabitha's Familiar (who had been allowed to visit the Academy for the day). "Is THAT supposed to be a Dragon!? It has Arms! Dragons don't have arms! They have wings as arms!"

Louise blinked. "Your Dragons are...different?"

"YES! WILDLY SO!" The Dragonborn thrust both arms at Sylphid, which backed away from him slightly. "First of all there's the color! Blue? REALLY?" Nightgon looked as though he had more to say, but before he could finish, there was a cry and the sound of plates falling over to interrupt him.

These sounds were followed by a very angry Guiche. "You foolish servant girl!" He snapped.

Nightgon and Louise, along with half the Courtyard looked to see Guiche, who had been covered in smushed pie, now standing and holding his wand threateningly at a maid, one Nightgon recognized.

Siesta.

It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened, especially since he'd been watching it unfold through the corner of his eye.

Guiche, thinking that he could make Montmorency laugh, called Siesta over and waved his wand when she came close enough, causing the grass beneath her feet to shift. He'd expected her to trip onto the table, which she did, but he hadn't factored in the trajectory of the pie. _I've heard of Just Deserts, but this is ridiculous!_ He chuckled a bit at his joke, but quickly killed his smile as he stood. "Where are you going!?" Louise demanded.

Nightgon looked back at her and smirked. "Funny thing about Argonians, we were servants once too. And there is nothing I hate more than the mistreatment of Servants becuase of it...Except for maybe High Elves." He said, before turning back to Guiche and Siesta.

"Lord Guiche please forgive me!" Siesta pleaded.

Guiche, not one to take insult lying down and yet also not one to violently hurt a lady, had the perfect response. "Well, I suppose I could forgive you, but it will cost your service at the Academy!" He smirked.

"Lord Guiche, I beg-!"

"I'm sorry little maid, there really can't be any other recourse for your misdeeds." Guiche shrugged audibly.

Montmorency wasn't all the way sure that what her boyfriend was doing was right, and opened her mouth to voice her concerns, but was interrupted.

"Oh, I heavily disagree with that judgement, 'Lord' Guiche." Nightgon stated, approaching the two.

"This is none of your concern, Familiar." Guiche replied, crossing his arms. "This Servant girl mistreated a Noble, I'm letting her off easy compared to what could be happening!"

"Oh, she mistreats Nobles? How about we talk about your treatment of your consort let's call her, hmm?" Nightgon replied while he bent over and helped Siesta to her feet. "I'm sure she'd love to hear about that First Year student I saw you with last night." He glared deep into The Bronze's eyes.

"Guiche.." Montmorency said warningly. "What's he talking about?"

"Nothing Montmorency! He's just a Familiar trying to lie to help that servant!" Guiche lied through his teeth. It might have worked if not for the very first year that Nightgon had seen Guiche with yesterday suddenly appearing.

"Ah, here she is now!" Nightgon bowed to her. "Now then 'Lord Guiche' would you like to say again how you treat Nobles? Or am I to believe that crimes of _Smoliin_ are normal amongst you?" He said, before adding. "Ah _Smoliin_ means passion in _Dovah"_

Within the next few moments, both girls came to the realization that they had been cheated on and promptly left Guiche... With two symmetrical red welts on each side of his face.

"And like that." Nightgon stated, turning around. "The Dragonborn does yet another good deed." Before he could walk off however...

"Y-you think you've made anything _better_ for the servant by doing this?!" Guiche demanded, clearly angered by Nightgon's antics.

"Honestly, I just wanted to make you feel worse, teach you a lesson about me before I demand your apology." Nightgon said, not looking at him.

"Apologise?!" Guiche demanded. "Your the one who should apologise! You've not only insulted my honor along with the honors of the beautiful Montmorency and Katy, but you did it for a mere Peasant!"

"Oh, I'm not the one the apology is for." Nightgon said, turning to face Guiche. "I want you to apologise to this Peasant, for setting her up to fail and then threatening her livelihood." Nightgon glared right at him.

"I would never! If it weren't for the fact that the Headmaster has made you into an honorary Noble I'd challenge you to a duel for even insinuating that!" Guiche replied.

"Oh really? A duel you say?" Nightgon was interested. It'd been too long since he got the chance to fight something.

"Indeed, unfortunately it is forbidden for two Nobles to duel." Guiche replied.

"Then I challenge you not as Nightgon Lord of the Volkihar Clan, not as Nightgon Mage and Student of the College of Winterhold. I challenge you as Dragonborn, Thane, and Legate of the Imperial Legion!" Nightgon roared, pointing at Guiche.

Guiche considered for a moment. "I see, so by taking those other titles you have found a kind of loophole then? You agree to challenge me as a Peasant instead of Noble?" He asked, wanting to be certain that he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Yes. You are against Legate Nightgon, not Lord Nightgon." The Dragonborn replied.

"Then I accept your challenge, meet me at Vistoris Square!" Guice then walked off.

"NIGHTGON!" Louise roared, approaching him.

"And now to deal with the other annoying _Nonvul."_ Nightgon whispered, turning to face the Pinkette.

"You Absolute IDIOT! How could you do something so brash as challenge Guiche!?" She demanded.

Nightgon shrugged. "It won't be that hard to beat him, he isn't nearly the level of strength of Harkon or Miraak." Nightgon said, opening his satchel and pulling out his Penitus Oculatus armor and throwing it over his shoulder. "I'm going to go change, I know where Vistoris Square is." He grabbed Siesta, who was standing there awestruck by his choice, by the arm and handing her over to the still fuming Louise. "Take her there, I need her to prove a point after I finish destroying that insolent _Dokdrog."_

And before she could object, her Familiar had already left. Leaving Louise and Siesta dumbstruck.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wanted to do their fight, but this chapter was dragging on so here we are. Let's do the reviews!**

 **Linkskingsolomon:** **I re ally like the fact he isnt a complele hero like almosy every dragonborn story, afterall i dont think wanting mass genocide is herolike**

 **Me: Well to be fair, The Aldemari Dominion also wants Genocide, Nightgon just wants to kill them first!**

 **darkromdemon:** **Destroy their hierarchy! We want blood xD ok so far so good its developing well**

 **Me: Ulfric Stormcloak is a traitor! Jarl Elisif is the true High Queen! Thanks for the compliment though!**

 **Guest:** **When is the next chapter Oh Benevolent Author-sama?**

 **Me: NOW!**

 **{}**

 **Well, that's it so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	4. Fall of the Brass pt 2

**Author's note: Zerokiin again my dudes! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, however I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Nightgon entered Louise's room and immediately opened his Satchel. He pulled out Harkon's Blade and Auriel's Bow along with a Quiver of Blood Cursed and Blessed Arrows...

"No not those." He stated, returning the bow and arrows to his Satchel. Nightgon began prying off the Dark Royal Vampire Armor. "If I am to face him as a Legate I oughta look the part, ignore the fact that I'm not _technically_ apart of the Penitus Oculatus." He said to himself, a habit he thought he had long since abandoned. Upon realizing what he was doing Nightgon stood and growled. "I miss Serana." It was, of course, her presence that kept him from giving into Sheogorath and babbling to himself most of the time. She truly was his closest friend.

He slipped the armor onto his form. Skirt, chest piece, bracers, and finally boots all slid on easily enough, so long as he kept his tail facing the ground. With everything else ready he moved over to his Satchel once more. He opened the magical holding bag and pulled out his Mask. Forged from Daedric Steel, Enchanted by his own hands, this Mask was a powerful and great symbol of Lord Nightgon's power...

"Can't wear it." He slipped the mask back inside. It was unwearable due to the fact that it represented _Lord_ Nightgon's power, not the power of Legate Nightgon. Thusly he dug around deeper and after a moment pulled out a Corinthian Helmet, a symbol of great power and respect within the Legion. He laid it upon his head and stood.

He was prepared.

...

Actually.. There was _one_ more thing he needed to complete the look.

* * *

 _40 minutes later._

"Well, it seems your pleading was for nothing, Zero, your Familiar has refused to show up, therefore it seems like he does have a mind after-"

"You know, it really isn't very honorable to talk about your opponent before a battle." A deep, booming voice called from across the square, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh _no_." Louise's mood was somewhere between embarrassed and awed.

On the one hand her Familiar was wearing a _skirt_.

On the other hand he had rode in like a true knight, in full armor upon a mighty horse, sword prepared at his side and the sun glinting off his helmet-wait a horse?

"Where did you get a hor-"

"You have a whole stable, I just grabbed one from there." He interrupted. Louise opened her mouth to speak again, but Nightgon interrupted again. "I have it's mind." He said, hopping down. "With a click of my finger's he'll return home."

The Bend Will Shout commanded the beast, and it ran off at literally a click of his fingers.

"Now then, Guiche." Nightgon turned to face the young man, who smirked at him. "I'll give you a chance to regret your previous choice, merely apologise to Siesta and you won't be embarrassed in the next few moments."

"Tch, as though there could be _anything_ more embarrassing than your outfit. So I'll give _you_ a chance to forgive your crimes, kneel and say: "Oh great Lord Guiche, I'm sorry that I insulted yours and the beautiful Montmorency and Katy's Honors.' Do that, and I may just forgive you and the Peasant."

Nightgon drew his blade and glared through his helmet. If Guiche could see the pure malice in the Argonian Vampire's eyes, he might have backed down. "There are two things I will never do." He entered a stance, clutching the blade with both hands. "The first is kneel and the second.."

Guiche drew his wand and flicked a few rose petals onto the stone ground, from those Roses two stone statues, Golems of some kind, arose.

 **"Is _Bolag_." **Nightgon zipped forward and slashed through the first Valkyrie, Harkon's blade slashed through the Golem like butter.

"Wha-?" Guiche stumbled back and away from Nightgon, who was suddenly in front of him. However, the Bronze quickly recovered and dropped three more Valkyries in front of him.

Nightgon grinned at such a revelation. "Hopefully these will prove more of a challenge, boy." He stated, before turning around and launching a blast of fire into the Second Valkyrie that he had left. The Stone Golem ripped into several pieces from the explosion.

Then Nightgon turned to face Guiche and the three Golems left over. One of Guiche's Valkyries zipped forward and slashed into Nightgon's chest, thankfully the Stone sword was inefficient to cut through the Legionary's armor. Nightgon stumbled back, but quickly brought his blade forward to counterattack. The Valkyrie parried and they locked blades. The other two, at Guiche's command, surrounded him and began striking at the Legate.

Nightgon was used to being surrounded, and nearly called out to Serana, to have assistance, but quickly remembered that he was alone. They continued the Barrage and, despite his best efforts, Nightgon could feel the blades cutting into him.

"Guiche that is enough!" Louise roared, quickly moving in front of the blond. "Don't you think your being a bit too hard on him!?"

"I'm sorry Louise, but unless your Familiar gives in I really can't-"

 **"FEIM ZII GRON!"** The massive roar coming from her Familiar caused both Guiche and Louise look to where the Dragonborn used to be getting pummeled. Now he stood and walked through the Valkyries, their swords attempting to strike him but merely passing through him.

Wait a second...

"How?!" Both Louise and Guiche demanded. From behind his helmet Nightgon smirked.

"As Dragonborn I can utilize Shouts, words in _Dovahzul_ that are charged with ancient and powerful magic. I'll admit, I don't usually use them, especially this one, but I decided that I want to completely and utterly embarrass you, Guiche.

The spell, or 'Shout', on Nightgon wore off, and he turned back to the approaching Valkyrie's. "And if you think that was amazing, then I invite you to watch this." Nightgon prepared himself. **"WULD NAH KEST!"** He roared and took off like a burst of lightning, leaving behind a whirlwind so powerful that, for a moment, Louise looked around for her mother.

"Amazing is right." Louise whispered as her Familiar cut into the first Valkyrie nearest to him.

Splitting the first one apart, Nightgon moved and launched a fireball into the one to his left before swinging his sword into the one to his right. Harkon's blade easily ripped through the stone Valkyrie and left Nightgon with no further opponents. He turned and let the Crimson Blade drag across the stone ground as he approached the young man.

Guiche, seeing as his Valkyrie's were defeated, dropped the rest of his petals on the ground in a panic as the Legate got closer. "S-stop him!" Guiche commanded and his Valkyrie's zipped forward. Nightgon already had words prepared.

 **"STRUN BAH QO!"** He stated, and suddenly... The _sky_ changed. The very sky obeyed his command and Nightgon pointed three fingers at the three approaching Valkyries. And Guiche paled as three bolts of lightning, seeming to obey him, came down from the sky and vaporized his Valkyries.

Nightgon walked passed their smoking remains, now no longer looking silly, but looking like a sinister warrior. A grim reaper. Like Death.

"I am Legate Nightgon of the Imperial Legion, I am the their Battlemage, healer, and warrior, I am the one who's blade felled Traitor Ulfric Stormcloak in the name of High Queen Elisif the Fair." Guiche stumbled back and fell over as the mountain of an Argonian entered his personal space. Then he placed his blade upon Guiche's throat.

"I AM DRAGONBORN." His voice boomed and commanded the respect of everyone there. Even Louise, who was about to object to Nightgon's actions, quieted and shrunk away from him in a mixture of fear and respect. He reminded her of her mother in a way. "AND I DEMAND YOUR RESPECT." He commanded.

"I-I-" Guiche began, but found he had no words. And even if he did...

"SILENCE!" Thunder boomed in echo of his voice. "GUICHE THE BRASS, YOU HAVE WRONGED A SERVANT WITHIN THESE WALLS!" His voiced crashed above the sound of the storm he called.

"She-she is just a Peasant! I am-"

"I COMMAND YOUR SILENCE _RUTH NONVUL_!" Nightgon roared, shifting Harkon's blade so that the side of it pushed to Guiche's throat, allowing him to get close enough to whisper. "I despise your world's thinking, to treat a servant in such a way is not Noble. You believe that you are invisible in what you've done, but I know, _I saw you Guiche."_ He hissed, dropping his voice to a whisper that only himself, Guiche, and Louise could hear. "I know the kind of person you are, and the kind of "Noble" you will grow into. You treat your women as you treat your servants. Disposable, fun little toys to have, but ultimately a temporary fun." He growled. "I will not reveal those activities- they do not, and never will, concern me- but you **will** apologize to Siesta. One does not simply dishonor a friend of the Dragonborn, especially not a _Dokdrog_ such as yourself."

Guiche gulped and his eyes betrayed his submission. "I am going to release you in a moment, and when I do you will say: 'I, Guiche the Brass do hereby, humbly apologize to The Servant Siesta.' And then you will drop any plans you had to make her loose her job here, and then that will be the complete end of it. Do know if you plan to report me that you'd be reporting yourself, _Guiche the Brass."_

Nightgon returned to his previous position and readied Harkon's Blade to Guiche's throat. "NOW GUICHE THE BRASS, RECTIFY YOUR _DUKAAN_ MISTAKE." He removed his blade from Guiche's throat, and the young man stood up. Nightgon motioned for Siesta to come closer. The maid, not exactly wanting to do so, stayed still. So Nightgon yanked her over with telekinesis.

Guiche, seeing no real other option, stood up and faced his defeat. "I.." He looked down, angry that he had failed. "I, Guiche the Brass do hereby..." He swallowed and lowered his head and continued to speak without meeting Siesta's eyes. "Do hereby, humbly-"

"You will look at her with respect, _Kiir_." Nightgon's voice cut through the air like it was flesh against steel. Guiche did not need a translation to know that Nightgon, this worthless "Dragonborn" Familiar, had called him boy.

 _Damn him._ Both he and Louise thought at once, however it was Guiche who spoke. He locked eyes with Siesta and spoke further. "I, Guiche the Brass... doherebyhumblyapologizetotheservantSiesta!" He shouted that last part quickly, hoping desperately to hide the apology.

He failed.

The gasps that came from around him were clear evidence of that.

The words were worse.

"Amazing, he made Guiche apologize to a servant!"

"Wow, did you see him? He made a complete fool out of Guiche!"

"Looks like the Brass just became the Bronze!"

A chorus of laughter fell down upon Guiche.

He glared at his feet, and promised that he would one day have revenge.

Nightgon meanwhile left, having done his duty. He grinned as he did though.

For he had heard Guiche's promise for revenge...

And he was _excited_.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Well Tabitha, wasn't that interesting?" Kirche asked, crossing her arms beneath her massive breasts. She waited a moment for her friend to react, and when the Blue haired girl didn't Kirche glanced down. "Tabitha?"

"Hm?" She said, watching the Dragonborn disappear. "Yes.. Interesting." She said, before adding: "I need to go do something. I will meet you later Kirche." She said, walking away briskly.

"Hm. I can never read that girl." Kirche stated.

* * *

Nightgon was getting irritated.

She'd been yelling at him for the last fifteen minutes.

He had time to change back into his Usual armor, and then _she_ started.

 _Does she ever draw a breath?!_ He thought, as Louise launched into another round of "you are an absolute idiot for doing the right thing."

He'd had enough. "I did what was right." He growled.

"In what Universe is fighting a Noble for some peasant 'right'?" She demanded.

"Mine!" Nightgon roared in return. "You want to know more about my world? I'll tell you a little fun fact!" He stood and leaned right over the teeny, tiny, _insignificant_ little girl who dared to call herself a noble. Dared to think herself his _Master_.

"My race, the Argonians, were once slaves." Despite the burning in his hand that seemed to demand that he not harm her, Nightgon grabbed the small Noble and lifted her above his head, eyes narrowed into slits. "We were treated as servants to The Dark Elves, or the Dunmer. Whatever you prefer. They used us, they abused us. They traded and sold us like we were horses. They treated us like garbage because they were the nobles, and we were the servants." He hissed. "Though I didn't live through it, I witnessed those of my people that did. I saw the pain in their eyes, I saw the fear they had when around any form of an Elf. I could feel their pain." He growled. "And my father, a wonderful Imperial man, taught me a very important lesson when dealing with our own servants." He glared right into those small pink eyes, and ignored the feeling on his hand that demanded that he put her down and profusely apologize.

"Do to them as you would me." He recited and finally gave in to that Oblivion damned Mark.

Nightgon stepped toward one of the windows of her room and growled suddenly, feeling the hunger for blood take him. His skin paled and he gripped his head. "Damn." He hissed and stumbled toward the door.

Louise, who had been silent after his explosion on her, suddenly grabbed his cape. "Nightgon..." Her voice was softer than normal. "I'm sorry for the suffering that Elves caused your people. I hope you took revenge like Brimr did."

"Oh please, I didn't need to commit a genocide on them. Not every Dunmer is evil. No, every Altmer is evil." He said, looking at the girl with a different look than he usually gave.

"Altmer?" She pronounced the word as well as she could.

"Elves have different races. There are the Altmer, which I despise due to their hatred of everyone else. The Dunmer which I tolerate because they've suffered decently. The Orsimer which I respect for being great warriors, and finally the Bosmer. Which are... good hunters or whatever?" Seeing as they were talking again, Nightgon returned back to sit on his bed. "Oh and the Dwemer and Falmer, neither of which I like at all." He growled and rubbed his side, where a Falmer sword once cut deep into his side and his face, where a certain Dwemer machination blew boiling steam in his face.

"And are they...gone? Destroyed I mean?" She asked, and Nightgon was reminded of this world's history with elves.

"No. Only the Dwemer. And it's a bit of a debate if they are even gone. Then you could say that the Falmer are gone, they're practically mindless monsters at this point. And the Dunmer were the subject of their own Genocide." He stated matter-of-factly. "Now before you get all excited." He held a hand up to stop any questions. "I don't condone their Genocides. If it were the Dominion it'd be different, they are the worst."

"The Dominion?" She asked.

"The Aldmeri Dominion is the leading group of the Altmer, High Elven, Race. They are pure evil. From what I have learned through espionage within several Thalmor bases... They wish to rule all of Tamriel." He growled, and remembered all the many Thalmor Justiciars he'd slowly and painfully tortured for that information. He smiled at the memory of them begging not to become 'impure' as he bit down upon their necks.

 _Ah, memories._ Nightgon thought.

"And what are your people doing against them?" Louise asked, eye's wide.

"Nothing. Not my people, not the Imperials, not the Valenwood Elves, not even the Damn Stormcloaks would have done anything. The only ones still fighting are the bloody Redguards!" Nightgon clenched a fist. "But the Empire.. heh heh.. The Empire fought once, they tried to beat the Thalmor." Nightgon placed a hand on his head, remembering. "They stopped fighting, and lied down to those Damn Elves. If they knew what I knew... They would fight again."

Louise was silent for a moment. "Maybe they still will." She offered.

Nightgon chuckled. "No no, both sides are going to be very busy trying to fight off Alduin, if he chooses to not just eat the world that is."

"What?"

"Remember how I said that my existence was under threat? He is that threat." Nightgon felt heat burn into his chest. "I was supposed to stop him. And it's YOUR FAULT that I wasn't able to stop them." Nightgon had willfully ignored the reason his world was under threat thus far. Now that he was talking about it he was angry.

Louise stared at her feet. "You were some kind of hero in your world, right?"

He nodded. "Indeed, I was once known as The Dovahkiin." Nightgon smiled. "The one that they fear, the mortal born from Akatosh himself, the man who eats the souls of Dragons! The Legendary Hero: Dragonborn! Destined to destroy Alduin, The World-Eater, and save Tamriel!" His mouth returned to a frown. "I guess the prophecy was wrong."

Louise, now better seeing the consequences of her actions, sunk lower. "I.. really am sorry for dooming your world."

Nightgon sighed at the girl's distraught look. "It's fine." He growled. "Maybe my Divines will intervene and stop him themselves."

"Tell me about them, you seem very sure they exist." She said, hoping to change the subject.

Nightgon, happy to join her in changing subjects, placed his hand under his chin. "Hmm.. Where would be best to begin?" He mused. After a moment he jutted a finger into the air in decision. "Right! Since you are a Mage, we will begin with the creation of Mundas, Aetherius and other places!"

* * *

And that was how they spent the rest of the day. They talked for hours about his world's history. From the Legends of the Divines and Princes to the Great Wars of Tamriel, all the way to the present. And Louise eventually told him about her world in return. From the days of the Founder all the way to the present. And both shared tidbits of their history, leaving out the uncomfortable bits such as parental issues in Louise's case and Vampiric additions in Nightgon's.

And as they walked to dinner, Louise changed the subject one more time. "Nightgon... You seem to know a lot about magic, in your world at least, right?"

"Yes, that is true." He replied. "Why do you ask, _Kiir_?" He looked at her with partial suspicion.

"I was just wondering if you could teach me." Louise blurted, deciding that she needed to ask him now. He might not have been able to help her with "Conjuration", but that was fine, she wouldn't need Void magic anyway.

"That depends, will you blow me up again little _Kiir_?" Nightgon chuckled and ruffled her hair, something Louise took great offense to. They reached the Eating Hall at this moment

"That's not funny! AND DON'TM TOUCH MY HAIR!" She pounded her hand against his hand. After the first strike, her Familiar yanked his hand away and she ended up hitting her head.

"Ahaha!" Nightgon chuckled at her misfortune, before opening the door to the Eating Hall. "Go ahead and eat, _Kiir_ , I will consider it."

"What about you?" Louise asked as she entered.

"I'm not hungry." He half lied. He _was_ hungry, it was just that mortal food would not satiate him. "I will return for you in an hour."

She sighed and let him go, understanding that it might be in her best interest.

Nightgon smiled with his eyes shut as she left, and the moment he could close the door his smile faded. It wasn't that he didn't like Louise, quite the contrary, he actually kind of liked her. She could barely do magic, and reminded him of a younger version of himself...just less ambitious.

As Nightgon walked away he lost himself in memory, no longer focused on the task at hand...

* * *

 _22 years previous_

 _"Father! Father!" A young Argonian ran up to an Imperial man._

 _"Ah my little Nightgon, what is it?" The man asked, picking up the hatchling who pointed over to a mage entertaining children with illusionary magic._

 _"I want to learn that!" He shouted, smiling as wide as he could. "Magic." The child's eyes sparkled with pure glee at the thought._

 _His father looked for a moment at the man, then at his adopted son. Aerin Proventus hadn't heard of many Argonian mages, and opened his mouth to say so, but he quickly silenced himself when he saw the pure determination in the boy's eyes. He smiled, the smile being so wide that it caused his eyes to wrinkle. "Alright my little Nightgon. I suppose I can get Amren to teach you.."_

 _"Yes! You are the best, Father!" He hugged him and nuzzled him as an Argonian would their parent._

 _Aerin laughed and hugged his child. "I know I am, boy, you needn't tell me!"_

* * *

 _Three weeks after that..._

 _"No no NO!" Amren shouted, spooking the young Nightgon. "You keep trying to force it! You can't force it!" The Redguard man yelled. "It needs to flow, to allow itself to be manipulated, if you force it, then it won't work." He calmed down._

 _The spell he'd been trying to force was flames._

 _FLAMES._

 _The most basic of spell had stumped him for weeks._

 _"Try again-" There was a knock at the door, no doubt his Father here to retrieve him. "While I deal with this."_

 _Nightgon spent another few minutes trying to get flames to work. At some point he started listening to the adults in the kitchen._

 _"He's not getting it Aerin, he can't even get Flames down. I don't think the kid has a good enough connection to Aetherius." Amren said sadly._

 _"Look, Amren, please. One more week. If he doesn't get it then you can stop teaching him." His Father replied._

 _"As you wish Aerin, it's your money."_

 _Nightgon set his eyes on the task at hand, literally since it was in his hand, and focused. "Damn you." He hissed, remembering the word his Father tossed around often, and remembering it as an insult. "You will obey me." He growled at the small flame in his hand. "I will rule you!" He said a bit louder. The flame flickered and seemed to growl in his hand, but he did not waiver. "You will flow or you will be made to!" He snapped at it. The Flame snapped back, and the child finally relented, allowing tears to flow down his cheeks._

 _"Why?" He whispered. "Why won't you work!" He threw his hand forward in anger and felt a jolt rip through him and into his hand._

 _"Alright Nightgon it's time for you to go- BY THE DIVINES!" The wizard stumbled back as he saw the massive burst of Flame that shot from the boy's hand._

 _Nightgon beamed and stopped the tremendous flow. "I did it!" He jumped up and down as the front of Amren's house caught fire._

 _Amren sprung into action, firing an Ice spell as Aerin laughed. "Not enough connection, eh Amren?"_

 _"Oh be quiet!" Amren snapped, but he had a small smile on his features. It seemed he knew that Nightgon had an unusual amount of fire for a first-timer._

 _Even then, Nightgon was special._

* * *

 _The Present_

"Our Noble!" A chef said, knocking Nightgon out of his thoughts. He had apparently stopped dead in the middle of a hallway.

"Your... Noble?" He asked, turning to face the chef, who's outfit reminded him of his hunger.

"We heard what you did for Siesta, to stand up to Lord Guiche like that even though you are a Noble yourself, and to expect nothing for it as well! We servants respect that."

"Mm." Nightgon shrugged. "I was only doing what I thought was right." He replied.

"And we want to show our thanks for your good deed! Come back into the kitchen with me, we have a special meal prepared for you." The chef smiled wide.

"Sure, but do me a favor first." Nightgon replied looking around, they were indeed alone.

"Anything for Our Noble!" The man replied, oblivious to the Vampire's machinations.

"Look into my eyes."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Aaaand we're done! Next time, we'll deal with Count Mott and his desire for Siesta. Which should be very, very interesting. Now for the reviews!**

 **IHateGenericCereal:** **Good shit my dude. Like that other review said, I'm glad he isn't just a completely good guy, but he's still good.**

 **Me: Thanks bro, I appreciate the praise! Yeah, Nightgon has his own set of moral values that can be summed up as:**

 **Is it good for me? Do it**

 **Is it beneficial to someone I like? Do it if it's not hard.**

 **Does it screw over someone I hate: Do it and relish in it**

 **Will it make me look good? Definitely do it.**

 **In this case his protection of Siesta fell into two categories, maybe three.**

 **{}**

 **Nikkless:** **otherwise good idea but dont really like the fact that mc was about to be killed by Alduin.**

 **Me: It was important that it happened, otherwise it'd be like every other story. "Skyrim is at peace and the Dragonborn is whisked to Halkegenia." Boring.**

 **{}**

 **BlackHeart303:** **Glory to the Empire!**

 **Alright, I am already invested a little bit into this story. A Dragonborn that while good isn't a goodie and can have moments of Malice and the being the Listener means he doesn't mind getting his hands dirty in some dark ways. Not sure if that also means killing Innocents but hey it's a bit too early to say.**

 **I do prefer Dark Elves but Argonians are the underdogs in my eyes so I like the chosen race for the Dragonborn. Seriously, Argonians need more heroes and historical victories... Plus I love his overall attitude and personality. And I can appreciate a little Dohvazul though I have to wonder how he got into the habit.**

 **And on that Comment of Sylphyd X Nightgon... I can imagine a very rocky start considering, you know, Dragon Slayer that eats dragon souls... But while that might be cute, and I imagine hilarious at some points, I'm kinda thinking that it'll be either a Soft/Subtle Sibling like feeling, Comrades in Arms sort of feeling or just Silent Respect. Or heck just recognition of Nightgon being her superior. Any option would be a nice little touch.**

 **Looking forward to some Vampire Lord action if he ever feels the need.**

 **All in all, this is starting to shape up into an enjoyable story and I'm looking forward to seeing more from you.**

 **Me: Finally someone who is an Imperial! Glory to the Empire!**

 **Nightgon will kill anyone who needs it, but generally avoids it when it's not exactly worth it, such as with a civilian. There's no point and it would just make his life harder, so he'd leave that person alone. Unless they really pissed him off, then he'll find a way to assassinate them or hurt them in a way that is actually...worse.**

 **Argonians are so underrepresented in The Elder Scrolls and it really annoys me, they are so cool! I remember waiting patiently for the Special Addition to come out while learning about their lore and deciding what I wanted to play: An Argonian Necromage. Didn't work out that way (Nightgon is my first character ever and he's a whole mage now soo..). To explain why he uses Dohvazul in everyday speech... Nightgon is essentially a dragon-weeb, he likes the way it sounds and thinks he sounds important when he uses it. He goes full on with his Dragonborn title in this way as well, you should hear the way he talks about Akatosh.**

 **I feel like he'll treat Sylphyd like a little sister. _Finally_ , he'll think, _a dragon that_ I _can mentor for once!_ And he'll treat her as such, It makes me wonder if he could teach Sylphyd to Shout or if that's only a Elder Scrolls Dragon thing.**

 **Oh trust me, Nightgon only uses that form for two reasons.**

 **1\. To look cool and scare the hell out of someone**

 **2\. When his back is against the wall and he needs some serious firepower.**

 **So if he uses it, know that it will be fun no matter what.**

 **Also, you seem to be knowledgeable in Elder Scrolls lore, could you answer a question I have? I'm wondering what Alduin would have done after killing the Dragonborn. Would he have ate the world or would he have conquered it again? Just a question I would like an answer to, to help the story out a bit. Thanks if you can answer thanks if you can't, it's not that important overall.**

 **{}**

 **Well, that's everyone so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	5. Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

* * *

In the next few days, Nightgon agreed to begin teaching Louise magic after classes but before dinner.

"Hmph, right then _Kiir_! First lesson-" He snatched her wand out of her palm and held it between two fingers. "Is that these are worthless."

"Wha- BUT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE TO USE WANDLESS MAGIC AS A HUMAN!" The pinkette snapped, reaching up with her hand.

"Wrong." He laughed, moving steadily away from her reach. She pressed on and they began a partial dance in the low sunlight, him staying just out of her reach, her moving as fast as she could to grab it.

He allowed this for another moment or two, before getting annoyed. "Fine, girl, want the stick? FETCH!" He chucked it across the courtyard.

"I am NOT a dog!" She roared, stomping her foot.

"Then _don't_ go fetch it." The Dragonborn grinned. "Instead, waste your time reading this." He handed her a book with a symbol she didn't recognize on it. It resembled a hand with flames coming out of the fingers.

Opening it she began to read the words when-

"HEY! I CAN'T READ THIS! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" She demanded, waving the book as Nightgon took a seat with his own in hand.

He opened his copy of the Lusty Argonian Maid, and glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "You don't _read_ it, it's written in magic script, you "read" the words and the knowledge is absorbed directly into you. Whether or not you'll be able to utilize it.." He found his spot and began reading. "Remains to be seen."

Louise scoffed at the idea, but decided to listen to her Familiar. She took a seat on the stone and began reading.

Half an hour later, Louise had finished reading...

And felt no smarter.

"WELL?!" She demanded, coming up behind her Familiar and startling him into snapping his book shut.

"BY THE DIVINES GIRL!" He roared, jumping up. "Y-You gave me a heart attack! I assume you've finished?" Nightgon said, regaining his composure.

"I have, but I DIDN'T LEARN ANYTHING!" She slammed the book onto the table.

"Oh really?" He asked, before quickly darting his hands out and grabbing hers. "Open palms." he commanded.

Louise obeyed her Familiar, and opened her palms upwards.

"Focus on them. Feel the power of Aetherius flow through you. Or, in your case, allow your will to-"

FWOOSH! One giant flame burst from Louise's palms. "Sonofawhore!" Nightgon yelled leaping back from the girl and patting out the small fires that dotted his armor. "By the Divines Louise! That flame!"

What normally would have been a small candlelight of fire was instead a massive burst of flame, so large in fact that it towered over the pinkette.

"F-F-F-Familiar! What do I do?!" She asked, voice shaking with a mixture of excitement and fear. For so very long she'd been unable to do magic. And now? Now she has a gigantic flame that she has no idea what to do with.

Oh, and it was getting bigger.

"What do you mean- HOLY AKATOSH!" Nightgon roared at the last moment right before-

KABOOM!

-A massive explosion shook the school and singed Louise's hair and uniform.

Oh and blew a hole in a wall

They stood in silence for a moment. Then Nightgon heard footsteps behind them, teachers and students no doubt. "Run." He commanded

"What?"

"RUN!" He yelled scooping her up in his arms.

He took off and carried Louise back up into her room, before shutting and locking the door.

He dropped the pinkette and sighed. "You... are stronger than I thought." He smirked at her.

"No..." Louise replied dejectedly as she slipped behind her changing screen. "I'm just bad at magic..." Her voice broke.

"Silence." The Dragonborn replied as he began to strip off his armor. "So you caused an explosion, you still were able to create the flame. More than I could do my first time!" He stated as he crawled into bed. _Or my second..or third._

"You just don't understand, Nightgon. I've been learning magic all my life, and it _always_ ends like that." Louise stepped out in her nightdress. "Wave a wand, whisper a spell, and-" She dejectedly plopped onto her bed, the sheets on covers exploding up as an example. "Boom."

"Well then, we'll keep working. Although, perhaps we should go to the Archmage and properly ask him if I can tutor you so that we don't have to deal with running away next explosion." Nightgon replied, turning over. "Goodnight _Kiir_."

"Good night Nightgon."

* * *

 _Days pass slowly for the two, the Headmaster hears their request and allows Nightgon to tutor Louise when classes end however progress for the Valliere girl is...slow_

"Great job, Louise! Now don't do anythi-!"

"KABOOM"

"Whoops."

"...Let's stop trying to make you cast flames and move on to something less volatile. Right, I should have a book for Ice Spike somewhere in here."

 _The Dragonborn tries his best to teach the girl but quickly comes to the realization that Destruction might be to dangerous. Conjuration is out, so he begins teaching her the ways of Illusion, Restoration, and Alteration.. Which Louise surprisingly excelled at!_

 _Additionally he taught her how to defend against the blade, though Louise outright refused to take up such a weapon._

 _Despite her continued failure to succeed in Destruction, the Argonian still feels as though there is more to her magic than she, or anyone, knows..._

* * *

"You WANT me to blow you up!?" She demanded at him with incredulity. "I don't even know how I'd do that! And IF I DID I WOULDN'T!" Louise snapped.

"Yeah I thought you'd say that, so I'm not going to give you a choice in the matter." The Dragonborn drew his sword. "Attack me or DIE!" He roared, swinging the blade at the girl.

Louise ducked under it. "What is WRONG with you?!" She demanded, right before ducking beneath another strike.

"I'm trying to help you!" He said, driving the blade forward. "You are an excellent Illusionist, Healer, and Alteration Mage, but you are unable to defend yourself!" He brought the sword down and Louise rolled left of it, causing him to bury it into the ground.

Louise concentrated on her palm and summoned a bright green orb of Magic. "Calm DOWN!" She commanded, tossing the orb at her Familiar.

It hit him and expanded across Nightgon's body, but it shattered into a million shards of broken magic upon reaching his mind. "You can't always rely on Calm! One day you'll need to strike! You've refused the sword, you'll learn the explosion!" He roared, summoning a Fireball and throwing it at her.

Louise lifted her hand and summoned a ward, which shattered on impact with the ball, the explosion sending her back.

"I don't want to hurt YOU! Despite what I might say sometimes, I do enjoy having my Familiar!" She yelled as her Familiar approached.

Nightgon threw his sword to the ground and lifted both hands. They filled with Flames and Louise gasped as he pressed his hands together. "And this is me doing my job as a Familiar. You need to learn how to protect yourself, and this is the best way. Hit back or die."

Louise, knowing that she could channel magic better through her wand, only due to comfortability with the magical weapon, took it out and activated a stronger Ward just before Nightgon's Flames reached her.

The fire crashed against her Ward and licked at the sides, threatening to scorch her from the sides. Louise did not falter however, and kept up the magical barrier. She strained to keep it up though, her Familiar (as much as she _hated_ to admit it) was a better Mage than her. He slowly began to whittle away at her Ward as he approached.

* * *

Two teachers watched this exchange carefully.

"Headmaster, are you certain that we shouldn't intervene?" Colbert asked from his position in the shadows, breaking the silence the two held during the lesson.

"No harm will come to Louise." The old man said with a bit of a sagelike quality to him. "It isn't obvious to the eye, but Nightgon is hiding a pained expression. As much as he wants to hide it behind malice it's there. She will either attack him in kind or he will stop."

"Then why ask you to be here?" Colbert replied.

"He wanted me to measure her power when she was trying. And if those Runes are what we think they are... Then we might wish to see it for ourselves."

Colbert didn't like it, but he knew better than to doubt the Headmaster.

* * *

"C'mon girl! You will die here unless you attack me!" He growled at her, increasing the power behind his flames.

Louise's Ward began to shatter. "Nightgon..Please!" She begged.

He grit his teeth. "N-NO!" He growled.

Louise's ward filled with cracks, and her eyes widened as she realized that she was likely going to die here. The girl, terrified, through her other hand out and channeled everything she had through it.

Nightgon detected a strange change in the air, and before he could register any danger a massive explosion shook him to his core and sent him flying away.

"Heh. Oww." The Dragonborn whispered as he tried to force himself to his feet.

He managed and began healing himself as he approached Louise, who had fallen unconscious. He knelt to her level and placed his hand on her chest. Activating golden healing light and spreading it across the girl, she slowly began to come too.

"Nightgon? Weren't you trying to kill me?" She asked, clearly not all the way there mentally.

"No. I merely had to push you to your limit so that you might use that power. Now that I know you can use it, we're going to start focusing on, well, focusing it. For now _Kiir,_ rest I will take you back to your room." Nightgon picked up the pinkette and nodded at the two enshrouded figures before taking his leave.

* * *

 _Two Nights later_

"That's enough for tonight, _Kiir,_ return to your room." Nightgon commanded abruptly.

"Hmm? But we've barely started!" Louise responded with confusion.

"You've done enough damage already." The Argonian gestured around them, where Louise had caused quite a large crater. "Go back to the room while I restore the land." He commanded. "I'll be up soon enough."

"Fiiiiinnnnneeee!" She glowered before leaving.

As soon as his charge was out of sight Nightgon left the area.

He didn't actually have a spell that could fix the land, he just wanted her gone so that he could go... get dinner.

As for the land...well, _someone_ was fixing it _for_ them every night. Nightgon hadn't bothered to find out who was doing it, he suspected one of Louise's teachers but couldn't be sure.

Nightgon walked about the school, musing whether or not he'd feed on Mortal or Noble Mortal blood as he did. "Hmm. On the one hand, getting a servant to follow me somewhere quiet is easy, but on the other I've nearly drunk from everyone in Louise's class, only her, the one with blue hair, and Kirche remain. Decisions decisions.." He whispered. "Ah whatever, I'll just go with the first person I-"

"Sir ni- I-I mean, Nightgon!" A voice called out to him, one he recognized.

"It had to be her." He growled lowly. Then he put on a smile and turned to the girl. "Ah, Siesta! You caught me at a bad time!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She replied, looking down. "I.. I wanted to talk to you tonight." She stated.

Nightgon half-bared his teeth. Now was _not_ the time for _this_ girl to come bother him!

Yet..something about her appearance told him that he could wait another little while before finding food. "What?" He sighed.

"I wanted to ask about your world. You are so nice to servants like me, why?" She asked.

"I'm nice to servants because of my own choice. I detest poor treatment of those that serve under me." His eyes wouldn't come off her neck. _It would be_ so easy _to-_

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for what you've done for me. Everything." She told him, giving a bow. "Despite what you want me to call you.. You really do deserve the title of Lord Nightgon."

The Dragonborn was taken aback by the girl's words. "T-tch, it's nothing I don't do in Skyrim. Helping poor girls such as yourself is just another Tirdas for me. Now scamper off, I have things to do!" He growled. Then, looking down, he added. "And you're welcome."

Siesta, seemingly both saddened and satisfied, left Nightgon to his own devices.

He watched her go for a moment before saying. "Yep. I'm not going to be able to comfortably drink from a servant tonight. Where is Kirche's room again?"

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Right _Kiir_ , be good and don't cause any big explosions in your class today. I'll be in the library all day if you need me." Nightgon stated before walking away.

Louise entered the class and took a seat. She waited patiently for other students to file in.

She was quite excited for today actually. Nightgon had asked her to hide her training until he felt it was right to make it public knowledge, to which she begrudgingly obliged.

She'd continued to endure ridicule for days upon days, but now?

Now it was time to shine.

Her teacher, Professor Colbert, entered the room after everyone else, and quickly quieted the chattering classroom. "Right, class, today we'll be using the transmutation spell to transmute our Gold into Silver." He opened a wide spell book. "Now then, transmuting rock into Gold is simple, the difficulty comes when attempting to transmute an item for the second time." The mage paused and looked at Louise. "Louise, feel free to continue practicing the transmutation spell to turn your rock into gold. Everyone else, begin reciting the incantation. Be warned that it may take a few tries."

Louise grinned. Transmutation had been among the first things in Alteration she'd begged Nightgon to teach her. He disagreed at first, but her persistence paid off in the end and he was forced to teach her it earlier than he'd wanted.

Louise concentrated her will on the wand and channeled her Magicka through it. A small blue spark popped from it. "Too much." She reprimanded herself, and adjusted the amount of power she was channeling.

Meanwhile, Kirche failed to Transmute Gold into Silver.

Her chest bubbled with excitement but Louise forced herself to calm, they'd learned early on that if she got too excited that Louise's spells would fail.

She tapped the rock and watched as it changed. Golden magic surrounded the chunk of granite and molded it, changed it. Slowly she watched as what was once a humble stone transformed into the most beautiful, shiny piece of Gold Louise had ever seen.

"Professor!" Louise raised her hand. "I've succeeded in turning rock into gold, can I move on?"

Colbert quickly moved up to Louise's desk, and stared at the golden rock with pure awe. "Louise, th-this is the most amazing quality gold I've seen from a student!" He said, causing a sudden stir amongst the students.

"Hmm? The Zero did something right?" One boy asked.

"I guess miracles happen sometimes hahaha!" A girl chuckled

"That's certainly interesting, I wonder how she did it." Kirche, rubbing her neck, pondered. "Do you think she cheated, Tabitha?"

The Blue hair girl rolled her eyes at the claim. "I do not believe so, no."

Louise ignored their words and focused on Colbert. "May I continue to the next part?" She asked.

"...Of course! Though, may I watch you?" Colbert asked.

Louise felt worry flood her body, but took a breath. She knew that if she let fear of failure take over that she would fail.

"Certainly Professor." She replied and refocused on her wand and magicka. This time she read the Transmutation Spell of her world out and tapped the Gold.

Everyone in the room held their breath collectively and watched her. So far no-one else had managed to quite get Gold to turn to Silver, and everyone wanted to see if the Zero could do it.

"Impossible!" The Zerbst said, not as a way to talk down to Louise but instead as a way to show her awe.

The Gold turned to Silver in such a graceful way, with waves of golden light slowly becoming silver as the Gold became Silver.

The Silver itself glowed vibrantly in the sun, shining with such great awe and power that it was nearly blinding.

Pride filled Louise's chest as she watched her classmates' and teacher's expressions change from mocking curiosity to pure awe.

 _Today is going to be great, I can feel it!_

* * *

 _Today is going to be difficult, I can feel it._

Nightgon slammed his fist onto the wall and felt the stone crack beneath his great strength. "And you're sure that's the reason?" He growled.

"Indeed, there is little doubt." The servant replied. "Whenever a Noble asks for a servant by name, it means that they will become their lover. Siesta was asked for by Count Mott directly, I'm surprised she didn't tell you. She seemed very resolved to say goodbye to everyone."

"She's smarter than she let's on." Nightgon said, turning and storming out of the Library.

The servant quickly caught up to him. "What do you mean, Our Noble?" The maid questioned.

"Because." He growled as they exited the Library building and started toward the Noble living quarters. "She knew that if I learned I would have done something brash."

* * *

When Louise's class ended, she was shocked to find her Familiar waiting outside for her.

She was more shocked to find that he was wearing his helmet and weaponry. He was specifically asked to not carry those around the school anymore and had obliged.

Until now.

" _What_ are you doing?" She demanded.

"I won't be long, _Kiir_." He growled. "Do you know where Count Mott lives?"

Louise folded her eyebrows and looked him up and down three times before responding. "Why would I tell you?! You're dressed like you're going to war!"

"So you _do know_."

"Yes! Now tell me why you want to know?!" She snapped.

"I just want to talk to him...?" He glanced away.

"Nightgon..." She warned.

"Okay, okay. He recently bought Siesta from the school and I am going to take her back. In all honesty, I _do_ want to try speaking to him first, but I'm not in a negotiating mood regarding this." His tone was fair and balanced.

Before Louise could respond however, a new voice jumped in.

"Oh, Nightgon!" Kirche waved as she walked up.

"Oh great." Both Familiar and Noble said in unison.

"Louise here told me how she became _such_ a great mage, and I was wondering if you could _teach_ me?" She pushed her breasts together in an attempt at seduction. "Perhaps with a.. _Private Session_?" She pursed her lips into a gorgeous pout.

"Last chance to tell me." He eyed Louise.

"No Nightgon, I forbid you to-!

"Kirche, right? Though I'm certain that by 'private session' you mean favors of the sexual variety. Though the offer is appreciated and actually quite hard to turn down, I am quite aware that you likely don't find me exactly handsome, and I really have no interest as of now. Plus Louise would probably try to kill me." He glanced at the pinkette and smirked. "However, if you want a tutor I merely need some... Directions."

"Oh. Really?" The woman wasn't used to people rejecting her and was genuinely not sure how to react. Nonetheless she crossed her arms beneath her massive... assets out of habit and continued forward. "What do you need?"

"Are you aware of Count Mott's residence? If you can point me in the right direction I'll teach you exactly as I've taught Louise."

"Hmph, what if I took you there myself?!" She smirked. _Anything to one-up The Zero._ She thought.

"Well then, I suppose I'll move you on to the more advanced and dangerous stuff." He tapped his chin.

"WHAT?!" Louise roared. "ZERBST NIGHTGON, IF YOU TWO-"

"Say, Tabitha can we use your Dragon?" Kirche asked her best friend.

"Holy shit when did she get here?!" Nightgon jumped back, having not seen Tabitha.

"I have been here the whole time." She stated blankly. "And you may only use Sylphid if you agree to show me the basics of what you've been showing Louise." Her voice never wavered from the matter-of-fact tone it held.

"Actually, with the exception of a few spells she begged me for, Louise has only been learning the basics."

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" The Valliere girl roared out of embarrassment.

"Then you will not need to change your routine for myself. Do you agree?" Tabitha replied.

"I suppose riding in on a Dragon would be a perfect way to show that I am not a man to be trifled with.. Deal!" He held out his hand for her to shake. The girl glanced around before extending her staff. The two exchanged this odd handshake and Tabitha left.

"You will need to wait for tonight. We have to finish classes for today. I will meet you at the school gate." She left.

"I thought as much when she offered to take me." Nightgon growled. "If Siesta is hurt because of you... Well, let's just say you won't like what will happen."

Kirche and Tabitha took off with a nod, while Nightgon stormed off back to Louise's room, leaving a very angry Louise.

She stood there, in shock, not comprehending the fact that she'd been ignored. And then- "KIRCHE, TABITHA YOU _WILL NOT_ HELP HIM!" She snapped and took off after them.

* * *

 _Hours later_

"How'd you get past Louise? She seemed pretty determined to stop you." Kirche asked as Nightgon walked up.

"I'm _very_ persuasive."

* * *

 _"Nightgon I forbid you from going NEAR Count Mott's castle!" She growled._

 _"You know what Louise?" Nightgon suddenly stopped putting on his helmet. "You're right. I shouldn't go collect Siesta."_

 _"Really?" She cocked her head to the left._

 _"Indeed, look me in the eye. You'll know that I'm not lying."_

 _"Ok.."_

* * *

He smirked at his memory and then added. "Also she's asleep. Stress must have knocked her right out, _poor girl_." He bared his fangs in a wide grin.

Unconsciously, Kirche touched her neck and got up from her spot leaning against the tree. "Well, let's hurry this up. I'm excited to really start."

The two Mages climbed onto Sylphid. But when it was Nightgon's turn..

"KIII KIII!" She batted her wings and moved away from him.

"Please, use your words _Dovah._ And calm down."He commanded. Seeing as she didn't calm, he tried a different tactic. "Perhaps you need me to speak in Dovah." He cleared his throat. " _Faas Ni, Hin Sil Los Ni Ko Tahrovin._ " He stated.

Sylphid just stared at him in confusion.

"Divines Damnit, plan B!" He growled. **"KAAN DREM OV!"** He shouted, and Sylphid calmed immediately and allowed him to climb her back.

"What did you do?" Tabitha asked, showing some concern for her Familiar.

"I merely calmed her down. It won't last too long so hurry." He explained.

"Right." She bent to the dragon's level. "Count Mott's Castle, that way." She gestured.

They flew a while, and the castle came into view.

"Tell her to circle around a few times before setting down. I want him to know, but feel unthreatened. For now." He told Tabitha.

She merely nodded in reply.

They circled twice before setting down right outside the castle walls.

"WHAT is going on out here?!" Count Mott demanded as he exited his Castle.

He turned to the girls. "You two stay up here. I'll be back." Then he jumped from Sylphid. "My name is.." He stopped himself, deciding that maybe he should remain anonymous. "I am... The Last Dragonborn and I am here for the servant you recently purchased, her name is Siesta. Turn her over to me."

"I shall do no such thing! You come to my home and demand my servants, do you know who you're dealing with?!" He demanded,

"The real question is... Do you?" Nightgon bared his fangs from inside his helmet. "Bring her to me now."

"Or else what?" He demanded as his guards surrounded Nightgon.

"I'll take her by force. This is your only chance to-"

"Guards! Take him!" The guards charged forth with their weapons drawn.

"I tried to be nice." He growled and drew Harkon's Blade as the first set reached him. He parried their strikes and blasted them both with Paralysis. He knew better than to kill these ones.

The second set reached him and he fired a burst of lightning into two them, frying their nervous systems into unconsciousness, the other two reached him and he was forced to strike one with Harkon's Blade. As the healing and restorative effects took hold, Nightgon Froze one solid and drove his sword into the other's abdomen. "Damn." He growled as the man dropped dead from the strike. "Bloody habits."

Mott didn't seem to care however, and merely directed more guards to take him. More and more men poured from inside the castle walls, soon they weren't coming at him in small bands, but whole groups of ten or twenty. Nightgon was losing track, and he was starting to not care about lives lost. He spun and beheaded one guard, before driving his sword behind him to stab into another's.

He panted for a moment as the guards reprieved to allow the Count to come forward. "Do you yield yet, attacker? Or should I step into this?"

Nightgon opened his mouth to respond, but spotted the girl's coming down from the dragon and turned to them. "DO NOT come down here you two! This is my business! No need to sully your reputations!" To his relief Tabitha and Kirche seemed to listen to him. "Now then, as for you, Mott. You'll have to send every guard out here if you want to stop me. I once fought off an entire army." He glared through his helmet.

"I doubt that. I also doubt that I will have send every guard out here, as the ones you refused to kill, a sizeable number, have recovered from what you've done. Give up." He said with a smirk that only made Nightgon want to punch him more.

"No." The Dragonborn's eyes narrowed.

"So be it. Take him!" Guards rushed toward Nightgon in droves, and the Dragonborn new better than to fight them like this. So he began to cough.

The first swords reached him as his skin was covered in dark shadows.

The first man stepped back when his arms grew longer and his clothes disappeared.

The rest never noticed until his body grew a few more feet larger and his wings ripped out of him painfully, eliciting a roar which caused him to erupt out and smack his opponents away from him. **"GIVE...ME...THE...GIRL!"** He roared, and charged through Mott's army toward the Count himself.

Seeing that he was in danger, Mott drew his wand but before he could even put the words to his lips the man was grabbed by the Vampire Lord and yanked with him into the sky. "Let me go!" He screamed.

 **"A very...poor choice of...words."** Nightgon managed to ground out. Speaking in the beastial Vampire Lord form was fairly difficult for him, always was the first few times he did it. But he grinned as he saw Mott's face pale when he dropped him.

Nightgon let the man fall just long enough before saving him and dragging him back up to him with telekinesis. He grabbed Mott by the throat and looked right into his eyes. No mind control here, Mott would do this on his own or suffer the consequences of disobeying the Dragonborn. **"Listen to me...very closely."** He growled. **"When I let you go, you are going to immediately go in that castle, apologise to the girl, and give her back to the Castle in the morning. You will make no mention of me, I will be a legend in and out of these walls. Failure to do this would be..."** He opened his jaws wide and drooled just enough to be terrifying to the Count. **"Deadly."**

With his order given, the Dragonborn Vampire Lord folded his wings and they dropped. They fell just long enough to be awe-inspiring and then Nightgon snapped his wings open and hovered as he dropped Mott on the ground. **"And if you touch her during the time in between... I will ensure that you never touch any woman again!"** He growled, and took off.

Nightgon passed by Sylphid and nodded towards Tabitha to lift off. The Blue-haired girl nodded in reply and she commanded the creature to take off.

They flew side-by-side in silence on their way back to the school. Nightgon enjoying this time with his wings. Doing little tricks in the air as he went. Being a Dragon, he craved flight. The power, the control, the grace of soaring high above the clouds like this... It was something he dreamed of. He never got the chance to do it however, seeing as the Vampire Lord form rarely had need to be used.

Soon enough they came to the entrance to the school and found a decent spot in the woods just outside to land.

When they did, Nightgon shedded his Vampiric form and turned to the girls, who stared at him with..well, not fear but something of a curiosity. "Let me guess-"

"Was that some kind of spell?!" Kirche demanded.

"No." Both he and, surprisingly, Tabitha said at once. Nightgon looked at her.

"It is clear that you are unique among your kind. Though, I cannot tell in what way." She explained.

"Indeed." Nightgon sighed. "Look, girls, what I am about to share with you two must stay between us. It is a dark and horrid secret that I fear others here, Louise in particular, would look down upon. Do you two agree to keep it secret?"

They nodded in response. "Trust me, I'm _great_ at keeping secrets~" Kirche boasted.

"Mayhaps of the sexual nature.." Nightgon replied under his breath. "Alright, I'm not going to give you two a history lesson tonight, if you want a "Dark, Bloody History of Vampirism" Class, come visit me during breakfast or dinner tomorrow. But I will explain what I am." He took a breath and recalled all the information about Vampires he felt was relevant. "I am a sick man." He nodded. "More importantly, I am sick with the disease known as Sanguinare Vampiris, a sickness that turns Men, Mer, Argonians and Khajits into half-undead, fully immortal, bloodsucking monsters known as Vampires."

"Wait, bloodsucking..?" Kirche felt her neck. "Did you-"

"Yes. I did drink a bit of your blood Kirche. I need to, not only to survive (partially) but to keep up the appearance of a normal Argonian. Don't worry, I take every precaution available in order to not infect others. You shouldn't become like me. Although, there are many perks to becoming one I don't recc-"

"Such as?" Tabitha interrupted. Nightgon stared at her for a long moment. She didn't seem to be asking because she wanted to become a Vampire, but out of genuine curiosity.

"Well, for starters, you become immortal. And you gain several abilities. Such as: hypnosis, the ability to turn invisible, softer footfalls, better eyesight at night, the ability to better resist diseases and poisons, a resistance to ice attacks, the ability to raise a weak undead servant, and a draining spell that you can use to steal the lifeforce of others. Those are just what I use and benefit from often. I don't remember many more. Though, as my particular strain, I also have access to the dangerous and powerful Vampire Lord form. Which is what I showed off tonight." He paused in thought. "Also I can turn people into thralls by hypnotizing and then feeding on them, they basically become Slaves to my will at that point. And I can, obviously, infect people."

"...I want this." Kirche said after a moment.

"I'm certain it sounds appealing." Nightgon said in a warning tone. "Immortality in particular was my reason for turning. I couldn't resist the lure of living forever. But there are plenty of drawbacks."

"Oh please, anything to stay just as young and gorgeous as I am now, forever!" She smiled. "No price is too high!"

"It will affect you in ways you might not like." He warned. "Allow me to give you another list. The very sun itself will harm you. It is the same here as it is in my world. I am lucky to be apart of the Volkihar Clan, I do not set on fire in the sun and so neither will you. However you will feel much weaker in the sun. You'll feel sluggish, your magical ability will suffer, and you may find it harder to recover from any wounds previously sustained during the day." Kirche was unfazed by this. Nightgon pushed forward. "You will need to stalk and hunt other humans, likely your very classmates unless you create a Thrall, to survive. And, this one should be your biggest detract Kirche "The Fever", you will be far weaker to fire magic as time passes. Are you still sure?"

Kirche approached him with a calm, confident smirk. "I'm certain. The positives you listed far outweigh the negatives. Not to mention Power similar to that which you have is hard to pass up and, much like yourself, I simply can't resist the lure of living forever!"

Nightgon smirked. She had potential, drive in fact. "I suppose you also desire to have the power of a Vampire Lord as well, Kirche?"

"Indeed. How about you, Tabitha? Will you be joining us?" She called back to her blue haired friend.

"No. Immortality doesn't interest me, becoming a blood drinking monster also fails to appeal. Though, I will watch." She glanced up from a book she was writing in. "For study."

"Hold still." Nightgon commanded, before transforming into his Vampire Lord form.

 **"Cock your neck to one side."** He commanded, and Kirche, though fearful, obeyed. **"Good, this should only hurt for a moment."**

She might have screamed, were it not for the pair of jaws clasped upon her neck.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry to keep you all waiting and I hope you enjoyed this installment! So, what do you think about the events of this episode? Let me know what you think!**

 **Review time!**

 **IHateGenericCereal:** **I like what a smug showy bastard Nightgon is, judging by what you're saying at the end. Keep it up.**

 **Me: I certainly will. And, if this chapter is any indication, I think I've done a fine job.**

 **{}**

 **Guest:** **All hail Nightgon, highest and most powerful of the dragon-weebs!**

 **Me: *Nightgon looks pleased***

 **{}**

 **Guest chapter:** **This is a pretty interesting story, I mean an argonian protagonist alone makes it pretty interesting. Although I am a little hesitant about the upcoming lemon, if the protagonist was a human or an elf it would be different, but an argonian is just weird.**

 **Me: Lemon? Lemon?! _Lemon?!_ It's just rated T my dude. Romance yes, Lemon _no._ Thanks for the compliment(?) though!**

 **{}**

 **Guest:** **WHY ARE ALL THE GOOD FANFICTIONS SO GODDAMN SHORT AAAAAA**

 **Me: Don't worry, this one will likely keep up for a long time and will also likely not be short. I plan to go through the whole series.**

 **{}**

 **Nechroz:** **Well, this must be the best Elder Scrolls fanfic I've ever read. I like Nightgon as the main character, I think It suits him, though I don't use Argonians as a race while playing Skyrim because of their initial bonuses which are more for a Rogue-like type of PC. Although, I would love Argonians to have initial bonuses that make them easier to be a Warrior or Mage PC. (Sorry for my grammar, this is not my native language)**

 **Me: Thanks for the opening compliment! Nightgon makes for a decent foil for the entire FoZ universe. He has his own type of morality that damns the mistreatment of servants but praises the use of violence to get what he wants. He is a Noble, but identifies better with the Plebians. As for actual gameplay regarding Argonians, I faced no real problems making Nightgon a mage. Though I am very aware that there were other picks, I just loved the idea of playing a dinosaur man too much!**

 **{}**

 **Well that's everything so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
